Eyeshield 21 Drabbles
by largofan
Summary: Originally this was to help pass the time when I was suffering from writer's block from the Sena Games, but now I'm doing it for fun, requests are wanted! As long as it's not HiruxMamo or Banbaxanyone
1. Chapter 1

Don't own, don't sue, no money

Ever since I stared writting the sena games I've been having ideas for one shots with Sena paired with different people, so here goes.

SenaxAgon, I guess you could call it Senagon

Sena didn't know how this had happened, he had been jogging, minding his own business, when suddenly he was pulled into an alley way by some rather mean looking guys. "Damn little fucking punk. Do you know what you cost us?" The leader asks after hitting Sena in the face. Sena could feel the blood trickling down his chin. "One hundred thousand yen you stupid brat! We'll show you, you'll never run a touch down again." He says and one of his friends grabs Sena's legs while another hands the leader a bat. Sena's eyes widen when he realize what their going to do and he starts crying. "No!" He shouts as the leader starts to swing the bat down at his captive legs.

Agon had been looking for someone to sleep with when he saw Hiruma's ace player down the street, getting snatched into an alley way. He growls, he had to grudgingly respect the brat since Sena had tossed Agon in to the turf, but more then anything, he thought the boy was good looking, and had thoght so ever since he had been trying to pick up the devil bat's manager.

Agon shoves through the crowd and into the alley way in time to hear Sena shout No and he attacks the ass hole with the bat who was trying to break the running back's legs. Sena was relieved when Agon kept the creep from breaking his legs, and even more so when he beat up the rest of the punks. It wasn't until Agon focused on him that he got worried. "Keh, are you alright?" Agon asks the younger, tear faced teen, feeling more then a little awkward. "Y-yes, I'm fine Agon-san, you got here before they could break my legs." Sena says, standing, and Agon looks at him and sees the blood and gets an idea.

Sena tenses when Agon gets close to him and he doesn't know how to react when Agon licks the blood off his neck and chin, slowly working his way up to Sena's lips before pressing the smaller teen against the wall and kissing him. Agon smirks into the kiss as Sena starts to react to his coaxing, and he's pleased when the smaller teen opens his mouth when Agon's tongue runs across his lips. Agon plunders the inexperined boy's mouth until they both need to breath and backs away. "Come on, lets get some ice on that before the entire side of your cute face is swollen." Agon says, taking Sena's hand and leading the younger boy to his appartment, where Agon gives Sena a lot more then just ice for his cheek.

I wouldn't mind reviews, tell me what you think, even if you're going to flame me.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own, don't sue, no money

This one will be SenaxRui, not sure as to what to call it.

Sena holds on to Rui for dear life, he didn't know why the long armed teen had to drive his motorcycle so fast or so recklessly. Sena didn't know that when he wasn't riding that Rui drove slower and carefully to avoid embarrassing his father by getting a ticket, Rui drove dangerously when Sena was on for 2 reasons, to impress the smaller teen, but the main reason was so that the smaller teen would hold onto him so tightly. "Rui-san! Please slow down!?" Sena shouts to be heard, Rui had been picking him up from practice since threats had been coming in that Sena's legs would be broken. Rui slows down a bit, and Sena still holds him for dear life. "Are you that scared?" Rui asks. "Yes, I trust you, but motorcycles are dangerous." Sena says and Rui slows down, realizing for the first time that he wasn't impressing Sena, simply scaring him. "Che, motorcycles aren't dangerous when you know how to handle them." Rui says. "I know that, but what if the roads are slick, or some drunk thinks you're racing them and they slam into you? And you should wear a helmet, it will keep you from getting a ticket and I'd be a lot happier if I knew you where." Sena says, glad that he couldn't be seen by the older teen since he was blushing.

Sena had liked Rui for a while, the older teen made him feel safe. "Yeah well, I only got one helmet and you're wearing it, and you're going to keep wearing it cause I don't want Hiruma firing off rounds at me for putting his ace in danger." Rui says. _And I feel better knowing you're wearing it._ Rui adds mentally, he'd never forgive himself if Sena was hurt due to his negligence. "I can always wear my football helmet." Sena suggests. "No, that would just make you more noticible to who ever is threatening you, idiot." Rui says. "Oh." Sena says, sounding chastized and making Rui feel guilty.

When Rui pulls up in front of Sena's house, Sena feels like he should do something, since today would be the last day Rui gave him a ride home. The next day was the game that who ever was sending the letters wanted Deimon to loose. Sena takes off the helmet and is about to say something when Rui makes his move, taking Sena's chin between his thumb and forefinger and guiding Sena in for a kiss. "Good luck tomorrow in the game. I'll be watching. Pick you up same time Monday?" Rui asks, smirking at a now blushing Sena, who was smiling shyly back. "Um, y-yeah, if it isn't to much trouble of course." Sena replies. "You're never to much trouble." Rui replies, putting the helmet on to make Sena happy before driving away.

Sena watches Rui until he's out of sight before heading in. "Sena! Was that handsome boy who I think he was? Was he Habashira Rui? The mayor's younger son? Oh, I so approve!" Kobayakawa Mihae squeals happily. She had been starting to wonder why Sena never dated that cute Suzuna girl or Mamori-chan, but now he was with the mayor's son. "Mom!" Sena whines. "Oh, I guess you do need a big, strong man to protect you..." Mihae goes on, images of Sena getting married and being a blushing man bride fluttering through her head.

I think this one is pretty cute, and Sena's mom just makes it all that much better. Please review, even if it's flames.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own, don't sue, no money

This one is SenaxAkaba

When Akaba had decided to make Sena his, he had first made sure that the other eyeshield wasn't going out with any one, and after that he had started sending the boy flowers, all of which where red, while he composed a song in which to sing to Sena to ask him out, because just asking wasn't his style.

When Sena had started recieving bouquets of red flowers last week, he had gotten at least one a day, sometimes the where even delivered to him at school, he had been confused and embarrased. He had quickly asked everyone he saw regularly if they had any clue who was sending him flowers. No one had known, though Mamori-neechan and Suzuna would giggle when ever they saw him with a bouquet. Sena's mother was also on cloud 9, because her little boy had a secret admirer, because none of the flowers had a note with who they where from on them, Akaba later explained he thought the color alone would give it away, and apparently Hiruma had figured it out because he had told the guitar player to stop sending them to Sena at school unless he wanted to be shot. Apparently Hiruma was allergic to flowers.

Finally, after a week of sending flowers, the 'Song to make Sena mine' as Akaba named it, was finished, and on Sunday he went to the Kobayakawa house hold, and sat on the brick fense, waiting for Sena to come out or appear in a window, since it was morning and Akaba didn't know what time Sena woke up on Sundays.

Sena normally slept in tell noon on Sundays because on Saturdays they normally either had a game or practice all day, and if they had a game and won they would be celebrating, making him even more sleepy, but today, he was woken up at 9 by his mother twittering. "Sena! Wake up! There's a cute guy sitting on our fence!" His extremely giddy mother shouted as she shook him awake. "Wha?" Sena asks, still half asleep he asks and his mother repeats herself, all but bouncing. Sena woke up rather quickly after that and hurried out the front door to see Akaba.

The second Akaba sees Sena he starts playing and Sena's entire face goes as red as Akaba's hair. In the song, Akaba confesses his love for the other eyeshield and then asks him out. By the time the song is over, all of Sena's neighbors who had heard the song, where out and waiting for Sena to answer. "O-Of c-c-course I'll go out with you, Akaba-san. W-would you like to come in?" Sena asks. "Fuu, sure." Akaba replies, getting off the fence and walking over to Sena, kissing him before taking his hand and going into the house, where Mihae, Sena's mom, had made a big breakfast.

Done with another one. Plus this is another one which if you want it to have a shipper name, I call it Senakaba, and like Senagon, it sounds funny if you say it because it sounds like Seen Akaba? while Senagon sounds like Sena gone. I just thought that was funny.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own, don't sue, no money.

This will be SenaxKakei, and I have to admit, Sena is quite the shipping whore.

"You're thinking of your new Eyeshield 21 again, aren't cha?" Mizumachi asks as he comes up to Kakei, who was once again looking over the city from the roof of the school. Ever since the game with Deimon Kakei had been thinking of the cute, little Eyeshield almost constantly, and Mizumachi, being his best friend, had noticed this. "Yeah." Kakei replies as Mizumachi stands next to him. "Why don't you just go ask him out then? You know, a lot of other guys also seem to have their eyes on him. Don't ask him and some other guy will take him." Mizumachi says and Kakei frowns at him. "I don't even know if he's gay." Kakei replies and Mizumachi pulls out his cell phone. "Who are you calling?" Kakei asks, more then a little alarmed. "Komusubi, after the game we got to talking, damn he's a funny little guy." Mizumachi says with a grin.

"Hey, Komusubi! It's Mizumachi, I was just wondering, how well do you know Sena?" Mizumachi asks. "F-friends." Komusubi replies. "You're good friends with him, great, well I was just wondering if you knew if Sena was into guys or not? I have a guy friend who's seriously into him but he wants to know if Sena is the same way or not before asking him out." Mizumachi asks. "G-good." Komusubi replies. "Really? My pal is good to ask Sena out because he is gay? That's great, thanks for telling me. See you and Kurita tomorrow morning for our run." Mizumach says before clicking his phone shut. "You're good to go." Mizumachi says with a grin and gives Kakei a friendly one armed hug. "Thanks." Kakei replies and the 2 then go to their dorms.

The next day was Saturday, and Kakei and Mizumachi go to the Deimon game against Shinryuuji, which as much to their surprise as everyone elses Deimon wins. After the game the 2 make their way down to the Deimon locker room where there was a lot of celebration. Mizumachi congratulates them and Kakei does the same. "Er, Hey Sena, can I ask you something in private?" Kakei asks and Sena nods. "Sure." He says and follows Kakei away from the crowd. "What did you want to ask me Kakei-kun?" Sena asks and Kakei thinks the -kun sounds cute. "You can call me Shun, I was just wondering if you wanted to go out with me?" Kakei asks and Sena blushes. "Anou, s-sure K... I mean Shun-kun." Sena replies and Kakei smiles, bending down and kissing Sena on the lips before putting his arm around Sena's shoulder and the 2 go back to the party.

About half an hour goes by before Hiruma asks to talk to Kakei and Kakei wonders what it could be about. "Alright, fucking Kakei, I don't care if you're going out with my running back, but if I catch him running funny during a game, I'll fucking kill you. And if you make him fucking depressed I'll fucking kill you. Understand?" Hiruma asks, the nuzzle of his shot gun bearly an centimeter away from Kakei's nose. "Hai." Kakei replies and Hiruma nods before shouldering his gun and going back to the party.

"What did Hiruma-san want to talk to you about Shun-kun?" Sena asks after the party as Kakei walks him home. "Oh, nothing really, just gave me a friendly warning not to hurt you." Kakei replies and Sena beams. "Thats good, Hiruma-san can be pretty nice when it comes to amefuto and the people who play it." Sena says as they reach his gate. "Well, anou, this is my stop." Sena says, wondering if you should invite Kakei in or not. Kakei answer this by bending down and kissing him again. "Good night, Shun-kun." Sena says. "Good night Sena-chan." Kakei replies and Sena blushes before going in, where his mom was looking like an over excited puppy. "You just have to invite your boyfriend to dinner some time so your father and I can meet him!" She twitters happily and Sena's dad looks up from his paper. "Congratulations on your win today. And I agree with your mother about meeting your boy friend." He says before hiding behind the paper again.

And thats it, if any one wants to suggest more pairings, with Sena, or others, just review.


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own, don't sue, no money

This one is SenaxJuumonji, or I'll call it Senji

"Hey Juumonji, why don't you just ask him out already?" Kuroki asks, catching his friend staring at Sena again. "Huh?" Juumonji replies, snapping out of his day dreams about Sena. "He asked why you don't just ask Sena out already." Toganou says, not looking up from his manga. "Che, like he even wants a guy like me." Juumonji says and gets kicked in the butt by Hiruma, who had been standing behind the 3. "Ask the fucking shirmp out already or get the hell over it but get your ass back to practicing, if you don't practice your fucking younger brothers won't either." Hiruma says and then fires of a round at them as the hurry to get back to practicing.

That night Juumonji decides to just go for it. "Hey, will you 2 get everyone else out of the locker room but me and Sena tomorrow?" Juumonji asks his friends. "Sure." Kuroki says and Toganou just nods before turning the page of his manga. Both wanted their friend to be happy.

The next day, Hiruma seems to get the drift of what is going on so orders everyone out and tells Juumonji and Sena to get something. "That's kind of odd, Hiruma-san normally wound have just had Kurita get it." Sena says and Juumonji grunts but puts his hand on Sena's shoulder to turn the smaller boy around. Sena looks up at him with his big amber eyes, curious as to what Juumonji wanted. Juumonji swoops down and kisses Sena, figuring it was the best way to get the rather innocent and naive teen to get that Juumonji liked him that way.

Sena had had a crush on Juumonji since the first time he saw the scar faced teen, and when Juumonji went from a guy bullying him to a trusted friend and team mate, Sena's feelings had just grown. He happily wraps his arms around the larger teen's neck. Juumonji takes this as a good thing and swipes his tongue along Sena's lips, and gains entrance to the other's mouth. The little make out session goes on for a few minutes before a bullet embeds itself by Juumonji's head. The 2 quickly seperate and get what ever it was that Hiruma had told them to get. "So, this Saturday after the game, wanna go see a movie?" Juumonji asks. "Um, sure, sounds like fun." Sena replies as they pass Hiruma. "Fuckers, don't ever fucking make out in my club house again." Hiruma growls, it was pretty common knowledge to all of the amefuto club that Hiruma basically lived at the club house. Juumonji and Sena just look at each other and laugh.

Done with another one, and I already know the pairings of the next 2, and neither of them have to do with Sena, which is a little surprising.


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own, don't sue, no money

Alright, I read a couple of one shots with this pairing, and I really like it, it's KurokixTaki

Kuroki couldn't believe his bad luck at being paired with the idiot. Sure, the idiot was good looking, but so was Hiruma and there was no way in hell Kuroki wanted to be roomed with that bastard. And right now, even worse, the idiot was beating him at video games, which where his specialty!

"Haha, looks like you loose again, I guess I just possess superior skills." Taki says, he knew he sounded arrogant, but stuff like that just flew from his mouth and after a while he just got tired of apologizing for it. Kuroki scowls at him, it was the 10th time that the idiot had beaten him at the game that was in their room. "Stupid game." Kuroki grumbles, tossing the controller before deciding to go take a shower. Today just wasn't his day, first he had lost a lot of money at the cosino, and now he had lost at video games against the idiot.

Taki plays the single player mode for a while until Kuroki steps out of the bath room in only a towel with his hair pushed back out of his face. Taki blushes slightly at the sight, he had known he was gay for a while, how could he not be with his flamboyant nature and love of Cher? He didn't realize he was staring though until Kuroki stood there with his arms crossed for about a minute, staring back at Taki. "Why the hell are you staring at me idiot?" Kuroki asks when he sees he had the idiots attention. "I was just admiring the affects the Death march had on you. My body didn't get as buff." Taki says, removing his shirt and pants so that he was standing their in speedo like underware. Kuroki tries not to drool, but damn the idiot had a nice body. When Kuroki, Juumonji, and Toganou had realized they where gay, they had fooled around about with each other and other guys to see what type they liked, and Taki was his type, thinner, with just enough muscle tone.

Taki notices with some pleasure that Kuroki was checking him out and wonders just how far he could get with the linemen and how to approach. Kuroki gives no mind to this and slams his lips into Taki's before grinding their hips together. _Guess the feeling is mutual_. Taki thinks happily and wraps his arms around Kuroki's neck and opens his mouth, and that's all the encouragement Kuroki needs.

The next day, Kuroki is strutting around and Taki has a bit of a limp, making it quite clear what the 2 of them had been doing.

Well, this one was a little more riskay then some, but I have really started to love this pairing and thought they needed more fiction.


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own, don't sue, no money

This will probably be my last pairing with one of the Huh huh brothers, and I read another fanfiction with this pairing and I just loved it for some reason, the pairing is ToganouxRui. And to correct the mistake I made with my SenaxRui drabble, Rui isn't the mayor's son, he's the Senator's son.

When Habashira Tokage whistled on his way to go wake up his little brother, he was expecting the same old same old, he'd turn on the light, Rui would bury himself in his blankets with a groan, he'd have to go rip them of, and mess up his brother's hair, which Rui hated because that meant it would take longer to get looking right, which is something he prided himself on.

Tokage opens the door and flips on the switch like normal and there is a groan and a large lump appears under the covers, which makes Tokage chuckle, somethings just never changed. Tokage then rips the covers off and gets the shock of his life. Yes, Rui was laying there, but he was nude, curled up, and tangled with some also nude blond punk who Tokage recognized #53 of the Deimon Devil Bats. "What the hell!?" Tokage shouts, which wakes Rui as the blond just buries his face into the pillow. Rui looks up at his older brother a tad bit embarrassed and snatches the blanket back, covering himself and the blond. "Do you mind?" Rui finally snaps at Tokage who was shell shocked. He slowly leaves the room and Rui rubs his forehead to try and get rid of the headache he could feel coming.

Toganou looks at his lover after the older Habashira brother had left and sits up, smoothing Rui's hair back, something that the long armed teen liked. "This is not how I wanted my brother to find out I am gay." Rui says, leaning against the spikey haired teen. Toganou could point out that it wasn't until they had slept together that Rui had even realized he was gay, but choose not to, and just keeps smoothing back the others hair, which seems to be the right thing to do because Rui sighs and buries his head into Toganou's chest for a minute before kissing him. "We'd better get dressed. I'll drop you off at school, I don't want Hiruma after my ass for making one of his linemen late." Rui says. Toganou keeps quiet, deciding not to tell his lover the Hiruma was pleased that Toganou was getting laid because it meant he did better at practice and at games, but as was afore mentioned, he kept quiet as he got dressed.

The 2 then go down stairs where Tokage was downing a cup of coffee rather shakily and both of Rui's parents where waiting at the kitchen table. Rui does the introductions. "It's so nice to meet you, Rui has told us of his boy friend." Rui's mom says. She was rather pretty and it was easy to see that while both of the Habashira boys took after their dad, that Rui had his mom's hair and smaller size. "Yes, it is nice to meet you." Rui's dad says before hiding behind his paper again. "Wait, mom and dad knew you where gay? Why didn't you tell me!?" Tokage demands. "You where off on a date when I told them, I had even told you to be late, but no, your little girl friends where more important to you then hearing my announcement." Rui replies calmly before taking Toganou by the hand and leading him out.

True to his word, Rui gets Toganou to Deimon high in time so he won't be late for practice. "Thanks for the ride." Toganou says before kissing Rui. Rui watches his lover go meet up with his friends before driving off, may be today wouldn't be so bad after all.

Woot! I got another one done, I seem to be on a roll!


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own, don't sue, no money

Since I'm giving Sena a break for the minute, this one will be HirumaxAgon.

Agon couldn't believe that Hiruma and his team had beaten Agon himself and the Shinryuuji team, it just wasn't something he had thought possible even though Hiruma had told him that they would.

After changing and deciding to start coming to practices, Agon goes to Hiruma's apartment and waits for him, he knew Hiruma would probably be partying with his friends for a while, but when he got home he would have quite the surprise.

Agon has to wait until about midnight when the blond teen finally arrives home. Agon, who had been sitting in the dark, doesn't let Hiruma even turn the light on before pinning the slightly smaller teen to the wall and crashing their lips together. The kiss deepens and Agon sucks on Hiruma's tongue before pulling back. "Fucking dread head." Hiruma murmurs, recognizing his lover by his kiss and scent. "Heh, congratulations, next time I'll kill you." Agon says before kissing Hiruma again and copping a feel before lifting the lighter teen and carrying Hiruma to Hiruma's bed.

The next morning Hiruma wakes up aching all over from the game and his romp with Agon, who was sprawled out on his bed. Hiruma looks at his lover eyes flickering over the tone body that was covered in devil hickies and bite marks Agon normally didn't let Hiruma mark him so much, but since Hiruma had beaten him at amefuto, he hadn't stopped the blond from going to town and marking Agon to his black hearts content.

Hiruma goes and takes a shower before coming back to see that Agon was cuddling his pillow. "Wake up Agon." Hiruma says, using his lovers name rather then the nick name he had come up with for him. Agon doesn't respond even after Hiruma shakes him so Hiruma rolls his eyes and kisses Agon, who grabs the blond and pulls him against him. "Che, fucking dread, I knew you where awake." Hiruma tells him, pulling away. Agon smirks and then looks at himself. "Fuck." He mutters before getting up himself, he would have to find some way to explain the marks to the team, because he was sure they wouldn't believe their was a girl out there with teeth like Hiruma.

This one is rather short.


	9. Chapter 9

Don't own, don't sue, no money

Well, I was watching episode 22, and well, I lied about the Huh huh brothers not getting paired with anyone else because apparently Toganou, at least in the anime, likes Suzuna, and after watching it, well... I was inspired, so this one will be ToganouxSuzuna, or Tozuna.

Ever since Toganou had first laid eyes on the petite Suzuna in her cheer leading outfit he had been hooked, and when he had heard that Hiruma, the fucking black mailing bastard, had sent her off on some wild goose chase in America, he had cried, but now she was back and there was little that would get in his way of getting the girl!

Toganou's first attempts at flirting go wrong, mainly because Suzuna's idiot of a brother, Taki, was there, but once Kuroki starts sleeping with the idiot, Toganou had a clear shot. Suzuna noticed the successful attempts and responded in kind, but one thing bugged her, and that was Toganou's glasses, she had never seen him with out them. One day after practice Suzuna decides to just go for it and skates up to Toganou. "Toga!" Suzuna says and both Juumonji and Kuroki excuse themselves, Kuroki taking Taki with him. "Y-yes?" Toganou asks, trying to be cool. Suzuna looks around before reaching up and taking of Toganou's glasses, which makes him blink in surprise. "Huh?" He asks. "I wanted to know what you'd look like with out your glasses." Suzuna says, putting the glasses on, and using a window to see how she looked in them. Toganou blushes slightly at Suzuna, she was in his shades. "They look good on you." Toganou says and Suzuna turns to face him and smiles. "Really?" She asks and Toganou nods. "I'll have to get a pair." She says and then puts them back on Toganou carefully. "You look pretty good with out them, so promise I'll get to be the only one to see you with out them?" Suzuna asks, holding out her pinky, which Toganou thinks is cute, so he links his pinky with hers. "Sure, but why?" He asks and Suzuna leans up and kisses him on the lips. "Because I'm going to be your girlfriend." She says and then skates away, leaving a stupidly grinning Toganou with little devil bats circling his head going 'Touchdown! Yaha!'

I think this one is pretty cute, even if it isn't my best, review, please!


	10. Chapter 10

Don't own, don't sue, no money

This one was requested, AkabaxKakei

After Sena had come to him, asking about if Akaba could be his eyeshield, Kakei had to go and see for himself. He hadn't told Sena, but a lot more had transpried between him and his eyeshield then he had let on, mainly his first kiss with a guy. I mean, he hadn't been hanging out with a good crowd in America, and sure, he had slept with some girls, but there was just something in the kiss with his eyeshield that left him wanting more.

Kakei finds himself at the Bando campus with out even realizing he had been walking and sees Akaba coming out of the changing room in his school uniform and his guitar over his shoulder. He was alone and that made it easier for Kakei. "Hey Akaba!" He shouts and Akaba turns and looks at him, recognizing him and the corner of his lip curls slightly. When Kakei reaches him Akaba starts walking, letting Kakei fall into step. "Fuu, you wanted something?"

Kakei couldn't believe that Akaba had just asked that and grabss the red heads collar. "Where you the eyeshield I played in America?" Kakei asks, hoping Akaba was, he was sure he was, but he wanted Akaba to say it. Akaba grabs Kakei's collar and pulls him down before kissing him. Kakei is surprised for a second, just like in their first kiss, but then pushes Akaba back against the wall and cubs Akaba's face with his hands. Akaba pulls Kakei closer.

When the 2 finally break the kiss Kakei is happy and leans his forehead against Akaba's. "Fuu, so you didn't forget me?" He asks, he had feared slightly that Kakei might forget the kiss and only remember that he wanted to play Akaba in amefuto. "No." Kakei says and kisses Akaba.

"Now that's smart, hunh Julie?" Koutarou asks from the other side of the field, after watching Akaba and Kakei kiss and leave. Julie smiles slightly. "Yeah, we'll have to ask them to go out on a double date with us." Julie says and Koutarou grins, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Sounds like a smart plan to me." He says.

Well, I'm a little surprised this came to me so easily since it wasn't one of my spur of the moment things, well if ya'll have any pairings you want to see, just request them.


	11. Chapter 11

Don't own, don't sue, no money

Ah, as with most anime and manga series with twins, Eyeshield 21 also has some twincest, because you can't tell me that Unsei's obsession with making Agon #1 is healthy.

Unsei didn't know when he had started lusting after his younger twin brother, but now that he had the problem, he couldn't get rid of it. Once he had given up trying to be as good as Agon at anything and started working on making himself the best he could so he could help Agon and not hinder him, he supposed that was when the jealousy he had once held for his younger brother had started to change.

Agon had noticed that something was up with his Unko-chan a few months ago. And yes, he had said his Unko-chan, because hell be damned, he wasn't going to share his older twin brother with anyone, and he'd fucking kill anyone who bad mouthed Unsei, even if it was their own father. The old bastard didn't measure up to Unko-chan in the slightest. But every time they where alone and he asked Unko-chan, he'd just brush it of and either face away from Agon and go to sleep, since they still shared a room, or walk off.

Unsei hurries into the shower after having a wet dream about Agon, he was ashamed that the proof was rather easy to see in his pajama pants. "Unko-chan!" Agon whines walking right into their bathroom with that being his only warning to poor Unsei, who panics slightly in the shower, thankful for the curtain seperating them. "What ever you do don't flush." Unsei says. "Yeah, yeah, you dreaming about your dream girl or something?" Agon asks, wondering what Unsei would do if he stripped down and joined his twin. He likes the idea and strips.

"What are you talking about?" Unsei says and the makes an odd squeaking noise as Agon joins him in the shower. "What are you doing?" He asks, refusing to look at Agon. "I wanted to take a shower." Agon says, trying to manuever so he would be in front of Unsei and force his twin to look at him. "You couldn't have waited until I was done?" Unsei asks. "Che, what's the point, and the water's to cold." Agon says, bending over and Unsei nearly has a nose bleed.

Once the water was it his liking, Agon turns around and catches Unsei looking at him. He looks over his twin and frowns. "What?" Unsei asks, looking down. "When did you get buffer then me?" Agon asks, noticing the larger muscles and runs his hands over them slightly, Unko-chan even had an 8 pack! Agon looks at his own 6 pack. (You can't tell me that Agon and Unsei are at the same level of buffness, Unsei just works a lot harder, and since they're identical twins, of course he'd get more muscles.) "If you came to practice more often you'd be the same." Unsei says, deciding that the best way to calm himself down would be to lecture Agon, he didn't like that his brother never came to practice unless it was to show some slut the waterfall.

"Che, well now I am, I can't let you remain buffer then me, I bet you're stonger then me to." Agon complains, and Unsei shakes his head. "So, why are you sporting a boner? Who's the chick?" Agon asks and Unsei just shakes his head. "That's none of your business." Unsei says as he starts to wash himself down. Agon scowls. "Of course it's my business." He says, following Unsei's example. "No it's not, I don't ask you about the sluts you sleep with." Unsei says and Agon frowns, just because Unko-chan didn't ask, didn't mean he didn't tell him their names and discribe them for him. Agon shoves Unsei slightly. "So, I still tell you about them, tell me." Agon says and Unsei stil refuses. Agon shoves Unsei and tries to pin him but as he had though, Unsei was stronger and pushed Agon back, freeing himself.

Unsei stiffens when Agon pins him since they where making a lot of contact, but he's surprised when he can push Agon back. "Knock it off." Unsei says warningly to Agon and then tries to rinse off hurriedly so he could get out of the shower. Agon looks at his brother. "No, when the hell did we start keeping secrets?" Agon asks, and it was true, they had never kept secrets from each other. Agon also shoves Unsei, nearly causing him to slip.

Unsei snaps and whirls on Agon, pinning him against the wall and gets one glimpse of the surprised look on Agon's face before smashing their lips together and pressing their bodies together. Agon couldn't believe his Unko-chan was doing this, was it to scare him and make Agon leave him alone. Agon turns his head away. "Wha-what was that for?" He asks. "It's you, you idiot, you're the one I'm sporting a boner over." Unsei tells him and then realizes what he just did and rushes out of the shower, onlying grabbing a towel to cover himself with before hurrying out of the bathroom and hurrying into their room, grabbing some clothes, and then going into the guest bed room across the hall.

Agon was slightly shocked, but mostly pleased. He'd wanted to be with his Unko-chan, but he had thought his brother too straight laced and was afraid he'd be disgusted with Agon. Agon hurriedly rinses, towel dries, and gets dressed. He doesn't go to their room, but goes to the guest bed room, when ever Unsei wanted to be alone he went there. Agon opens the door and sees Unsei at the desk, the thinking look was on his face.

Unsei hears Agon comes in and just waits for his twin to hit him. Agon wouldn't just give him a look of discuss, he'd beat the crap out of him, and Unsei would let him. Agon spins the chair Unsei's in so that their facing. "You should really give a guy more time to react." Agon says before kissing his Unko-chan. Unsei was surprised, but quickly starts kissing back and pulls Agon into his lap.

And that's it, this has to be the limiest thing I've written so far, review and if you have any pairing you want, just ask.


	12. Chapter 12

Don't own, don't sue, no money

Alright, I got a request for this one, MusashixHiruma

When Musashi had waltzed onto the field and just simply said. "I kept you waiting." Hiruma was torn between wanting to punch him and wanting to hug him, so he settled to do neither at the moment, but after the game, when the 2 where alone in the club house, Hiruma punched Musashi in the arm and then straddled his waist and kissed the fucking old man, who didn't look so old any more, for all the he was worth.

"Miss me that much?" Musashi asks. "Che, ever even try to fucking leave me and this team again, and I'll fucking hunt you down and kill you no matter where you go." Hiruma growls as Musashi wraps his arms around Hiruma's waist. "I'm here to stay until the rules say we can't play anymore." Musashi says and leans in and kisses Hiruma. Hiruma smirks and pulls back. "Good fucking answer, fucking old man, and what about after that?" Hiruma asks. "Well, you'll never get rid of me." Musashi replies lazily and decides to just go ahead and cop a feel, which causes Hiruma to smirk. "Fucking perverted old man." Hiruma grumbles before kissing Musashi again. Musashi just smiles slightly and tightens his grip on the blond, there was really no way he was ever leaving Hiruma again.

Well, this ones' pretty short, remember, if you have a pairing you want to see, no matter how crackish, tell me and it shall be done... Except HirumaxMamori, I utterly loathe that pairing for some reason, so don't ask me to write one, I will write Mamori with others, just not Hiruma.


	13. Chapter 13

Dont' own, don't sue, no money

This was another request, hope you like it. UnseixSena with a good shot of HirumaxAgon for humor

Unsei couldn't help but admire Kobayakawa Sena, aka Eyeshield 21, aka the person who Agon had called trash but had ground Agon face first into the turf instead of the other way around. Unsei respected the other members of the Deimon Devil bats as well that had scored touchdowns against his twin, but Sena was the one that wouldn't leave his mind. He was starting to dream about the small running back, and Agon was starting to tease him, since he spoke in his sleep.

"Unko-chan, you should just ask him out." Agon says one day when he catches his twin at the waterfall looking at pictures of the boy. Agon shoos the 3 girls who where with him away and sits next to his twin. "Yeah, what ever you say." Unsei replies, brushing Agon off. Agon huffs, not used to Unsei brushing him off and then smirks, leaving and going to Deimon.

Sena respected Unsei, he had seen the shaved teen training even more then Shin, which before he had seen it, he had thought impossible. On the other hand, Sena was more afraid of Agon then he was of Hiruma, so when he had been heading home after practice and Agon had appeared out of no where and grabbed him before running off, he was scared to the point of screaming, which he couldn't do because Agon had duck taped his mouth shut. This reminds Sena briefly of when Hiruma had first made him into Eyeshield 21, except that time it had been day time, and he was sure that if he ran to Mamori-neechan, he would be safe. Now, it was dark, and if he didn't get home until really late, his parents would just assume he was practicing.

When Sena hears Ya-Ha!, he thinks he is saved until he realizes that it's Agon's cell phone ringing and then he wonders why Hiruma-san's catch phrase is a ringer on Agon's cell phone. "What do you want?" Agon snaps into the phone. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH MY RUNNING BACK FUCKING DREAD HEAD!?" He hears Hiruma shout from the phone and feels Agon wince at the noise. "None of your business." Agon says and a bullet whizzes past Agon's head and Sena thinks he is saved and secretly wonders about how Hiruma-san knew he was being kidnapped. "Fuck, don't shoot at me. I'm taking him to Unsei, he's been mooning over the kid since our game. And just when the fuck did you buy a sniper rifle? You didn't have one last time we fucked and I stayed at your place." Agon asks and Sena is in shock. Agon and Hiruma slept together? Another bullet grazes Agon's cheek, leaving a small scratch. "Fucking Dread Head! I thought we agreed to keep that a secret! Put the fucking chibi on the phone and remove the gag unles you want me to hit you." Hiruma says and Agon mutters something about how Hiruma is going to get it the next time they where doing it as he removes the gag and puts the phone to Sena's ear.

"I swear I won't tell anyone!" Sena says the second the gag is off and the phone is by his head. He hears Hiruma-san chuckle. "Good fucking chibi, if you do, you'll get a fucking penalty game. Now go with the fucking dread head and get it over with." Hiruma says. "Yes Hiruma-san, but you'll have to tell him to put me down." Sena says and after getting the okay from Hiruma, Agon does so

"Anou, Agon-san, why did you do what Hiruma-san told you to?" Sena asks a little curiously. "If I didn't, he was going to shoot me, and with hold sex." Agon says. "But, don't you just sleep around?" Sena asks. "Yeah, but if I want to pound his tight ass, I have to use a condom with everyone else, and I still don't know how that fucking bastard knows when I do and do not use a condom." Agon says and Sena nods, blushing. "Hiruma-san's information network is frightening." Sena says.

When the 2 finally reach the waterfall Sena stares at it in wonder. "Wow." He says and Agon pushes him to Unsei. "Unko-chan, look what I brought you." Agon says and Unsei takes a glance before whipping his head about to stare at Sena. "Agon, why the hell...?" Unsei asks. "So you could ask him out." Agon says and Sena blushes, yes, he had realized he was gay awhile ago, but so far he hadn't had a boyfriend. "Agon, you kidnapped him and brought him here for that?" Unsei asks, angry at his twin for putting Sena on the spot. "Yeah, I'll be leaving now." Agon says and does so, leaving the 2 stunned.

Unsei recovers first. "Sorry about him, let me turn off everything and I'll walk you home." He says, secretly glad for the chance to spend time alone with the running back, with out either of their teammates around.

"So... I'm guessing by the scratch on Agon's cheek, Hiruma knows?" Unsei asks and Sena nods. "Hai, I was surprised when Agon-san let slip that they where together." Sena says. "Yeah, funny thing is, the reason they got together was that in middle school, Hiruma actually shoot Agon." Unsei says. "They're weird." Sena agrees and shivers slightly since it was cold and he hadn't been expecting such a long walk. Unsei notices this and decides to be bold and wraps his arm around the smaller teen, pulling Sena flush against his side. Sena blushes but leans into the warm body. He thought Unsei was handsome and responsible, and many other reasons that made him like Unsei and not Agon.

The 2 make small talk, mainly about amefuto, and the training they had both done over the summer. When they get to Sena's house they stand together a little awkwardly. "So, er, Sunday, there's a carnival in town, I was just thinking that if you didn't have plans or anything, or a boyfriend, the 2 of us could go together... as a date." Unsei says. "Anou... That sounds great Unsei... Kun?" Sena says questioningly and when Unsei smiles at him he beams back. "So... See you sunday?" Unsei asks and Sena nods. Unsei is about to walk away until Sena grabs his sleeve and pulls him back and down, placing a chaste kiss on Unsei's lips. Unsei smiles and kisses back before leaving.

Sena faces the house and sees his father looking at him and then gesturing for Sena to come to him. Sena enters the house and decides that there are worse ways for his parents to find out that he was gay. "As long as you're happy, I'm fine with your decisions, just becareful, and invite your boyfriend over for supper some time." Kobayakawa Shuuma says and smiles slightly as his son beams at him before hugging him and running upstairs.

Well, another one done, review and if you have requests, make them... Just realized that this is the first Sena pairing that I've done in awhile.


	14. Chapter 14

Don't own, don't sue, no money

Kekeke, I really need to stop reading crack pairing, in this one it's RuixAgon, in which Agon is punished.

Agon wasn't sure how he had become the slave of a piece of trash, all he knew was that the day of the game against Ojo, he beat up a bunch of motorcycle punks, the next, he was being arrested for assulting Habashira Rui, the younger son of Senator Habashira, and his friends. His father and the coach managed to work out something out of court with the senator's lawers, and here he was, serving a piece of trash, carrying out his every whim with out question.

"Hey slave, where's my breakfast?" Rui asks, his father and mother where out compaigning and his brother had an apartment near the university, so he was home alone, with Agon, since the guy was his slave, and said slave was making him breakfast, in a pink frilly apron, and maids outfit. "I'm not doine making it yet you tr... I mean master." Agon says, it had only been a week, and yet it felt like an eternity, because along with serving the long armed bastard, he also had to attend school and practice, and he couldn't go out and pick up chicks, so he was also extermely horny and frusturated.

"What was that slave?" Rui asks, sitting on the counter by the stove where Agon was slaving over frying pans, containing eggs, sausage, bacon, and pancakes. "I said I wasn't done making it yet Master Rui." Agon says and Rui nods with satisfaction before leaning back to keep on watching his slave. Rui had been wondering for awhile why Agon wore glasses and plucks them off his face. "What are you doing?" Agon asks. "Why do you where these things? You even where them at night." Rui asks, looking through them and making sure they weren't a perscription. "They look cool." Agon replies as he finishes cooking breakfast and turns off the stove. "Your breakfast is ready." Agon says, putting most of what he just cooked onto Rui's plate and only saving a little for himself.

Rui eats and decides to play with his slave, since he knew Agon was horny as hell. He starts to suck on one of the hot dog sized sasuages. Agon notices what Rui is doing right away and the panties he was wearing under the firlly maid's outfit start to feel a little to snug. Rui pretends not to notice Agon watching him suggestly suck on his sasuage.

After watching Rui for a few minutes, Agon can't take it anymore. "You know master, I can give you something better to suck on." Agon says, coming over to Rui and sitting on the table next to him, causing the skirt he was wearing to rise up and expose more of his thigh. Rui smirks. "Really, and just what would that be?" Rui asks, putting the molested sausage down. He had neard taht a good few of the girls in his school had slept with Agon, but he didn't know it fthe guy was bi or not.

Agon smirks and lifts his skirt. "Something like this." Agon says and Rui smirks , thinking of better uses for the panty clad member. Rui stands and kisses Agon, pleased when the dread head pulls him closer and makes Rui spread his legs slightly and takes control of the kiss, forcing his tongue into Rui's mouth only to feel Rui's own, lizard like tongue wrap around his and play in his mouth. Agon is impressed. "You know, I think I have a better use for you then cooking and cleaning." Rui says and leads Agon to his room, where he makes sure Agon earns his keep, and Agon decides that being a slave has definent perks.

I really get inspired to easily, and it annoys me that Agon never seems to get in trouble, I'm seriously waiting for one of... kekeke, just go an idea or the next drabble.


	15. Chapter 15

Don't own, don't sue, no money

Another one of the consequences of Agon's actions, AgonxMamori

This couldn't be happening, not to her, not with him. One mistake wasn't supposed to ruin your entire life. Oh god, how would her family react? How would Sena? The future she had planned out for herself, in which she married Sena or Hiruma, where now gone. She was going to kill him, how dare he not use a condom! Before Mamori even realizes it she's stalking off to the Shinryuuji campus, faithful broom in hand.

Agon wasn't sure of what happened, one minute he was walking out to the field to practice with the team, and the next he was on the ground being hit repeatedly with a broom, by a very angry, and yet very hot, Mamori, who was shouting about what a bastard he was.

Mamori has to be litterally restrained and sedated with Kariya creampuffs before she finally calms down. Unsei offers her tea and then sit Agon down in front of her, all of this after Agon had been given ice and he had assured the coach that he would deal with this.

"You're Anezaki-san, manager of the Deimon Devil Bats, correct?" Unsei asks and Mamori nods. "Yes." She replies. "Can I ask why you are here, and why you where beating Agon with a broom. I'm sure he probably deserved it, but I want to know why." Unsei says and Agon pouts at the last part.

"That bastard didn't use a condom." Mamori says and Agon whips his head to look at her. He remembered sleeping with her, and yes, it had been one of the few times that he hadn't used a condom. Now Agon knew he didn't have any std's, so her saying he hadn't used a condom could only mean one thing. "Yo... You're pregnant?" Agon chokes out and Unsei's jaw drops as Mamori nods before he starts to beat his brother. "You fucking idiot!" Unsei shouts and Agon was to shocked to stop him. He was going to be a father?

Once Unsei was done beating Agon, he turns to Mamori. "Our family of course wishes to know the child and help raise it." Unsei says, knowing it's what their father would say. "Well duh, she's having my kid, I'm going to help raise it." Agon says, a little angry that his Unko-chan assumed he wouldn't man up. Mamori sighs in relief, she had been afraid she'd be stuck raising the child alone. "Thank you. I've already set up an appointment with my family doctor. Agon, I expect you to be there and then come meet my family." Mamori says and Agon nods, making note to cancel all his dates since taking care of Mamori was now his responsiblity. "Yeah, and you'll have to come and meet my folks." Agon says rather absently, still in shock at the fact that he was going to be the father, or it might be the fact that he was beaten twice in a short time.

Mamori smiles and kisses Agon on the cheek before writting something down on a piece of paper. "This is my cell phone number." Mamori says and Agon nods, giving her his number as well. Things where going to be getting complicated.

And I'm done, I mean, if you seriously think about it, Agon sleeps around a lot, so it wouldn't be surprising if he got drunk, didn't use a condom, and got some poor girl pregnant, though I'm not sure if this is how he would react to it.


	16. Chapter 16

Don't own, don't sue, no money

This one was requested, KoutarouxSena

Koutarou watches Sena attempt to learn to kick a ball, mainly because Hiruma though Sena would have the leg strength to take over the position of kicker once Musashi, Kurita, and Hiruma himself couldn't play anymore after the spring tournament of their final year. Koutarou had been coming to see Musashi, since the 2 kickers had become friends, but watching Sena, he felt his fondness for the boy start to surface. "The kid's been working hard, he's got his kick success rate up to about 25 since Hiruma's started having him train." Musashi says walking over to Koutarou. "That's smart, he keeps up improving and he might become the next 60 yard magnum." Koutarou says, knowing what his friend is going to say in reply. "That's bullshit and we both know it." Musashi replies predictably and the to chat for a while until it starts to get dark.

"Well, I'm leaving." Musashi says and waves. "Seeya." Koutarou replies and watches Sena practice. Hiruma eventually leaves, but Sena stays and keeps kicking. Koutarou had to admit, that Sena took after Hiruma in kicking, all power with no aim to speak of.

After nearly getting hit with a stray ball, Koutarou decides to go show Sena just how it is done. "That was so not smart." Koutarou says and then puts a foot ball on a kick stand. "Watch and learn, or Deimon won't be a challenge." Koutaryou saus and then shows Sena the right way to kick a ball, sending the football flying through the goal posts. "Now you do it." Koutarou says and watches at Sena follows what he had told Sena to do, and the ball hits the goal post. "Better." Koutarou says and keeps training with Sena until his cell phone rings.

"Moshi moshi." Koutarou says. "Fuu, where are you? It's almost time for the movie to start." Akaba says. "Deimon, I'll be there, and I might have a date." Koutarou says before hanging up and looking at Sena, who was still practicing. "Hey, you know what would be really smart?" Koutarou asks and Sena looks up from where he was putting a ball on the stand. "No, what Koutarou-san?" Sena asks and Koutarou kicks the ball, causing it to hit both prongs and the base of the goal post before landing close to Sena's feet. "If you'll come to the movies with me." Koutarou says, flicking his comb out and running it though his hair. Sena blushes. "Anou... you mean like a date?" Sena asks. "Yeah, it'll be a double date, since Akaba and Kakei will be there." Koutarou says. "S-sure then, we'll just have to stop by my house so I can get some money." Sena says and Koutarou kisses him. "It would be totally unsmart if I made you go dutch after springing it on you so suddenly." Koutarou says and Sena blushes. "Anou... alright then, we just have to clean up first." Sena says and Koutarou nods, secretly cheering at his success.

Yay! Done with another one, I'm taking requests, so if you have any pairing other then HirumaxMamori, I'll take it. And if you are reading my Sena games story, i seriously need help with the cosplay!


	17. Chapter 17

Largofan: Don't own, don't sue, no money

Kurita: Translation, Largofan does not in anyway own Eyeshield 21 or the characters, they are all property Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke and the Shonen jump branch of Viz, so please do not sue her, she has no money and is not making any money from writting these fanfictions.

Sena: Wow Kurita-san. Looks at Largofan I didn't know you knew Strongo.

Largofan: Sweatdrops I don't! I'm just to lazy to type all that out everytime, now shut up and let me get on with the summery, this is another pairing with you.

Sena: Looks shocked Why? I'm not a whore! Why do I keep getting paired with everyone? Cries

Largofan: Because you are a cute uke. Pats Sena on the back Any way, this one was a request, SenaxRiku.

After loosing to Sena, Riku started training harder, he had to get better then Sena, or how would he ever be able to ask Sena out? So Riku trained hard, and the next time he was in Sena's neighborhood, he decided to challenge Sena, and weather or not he won, he was going to go out with the brunette.

Sena was surprised when Riku came to visit him, he had just about managed to work up the nerve to call Riku and ask him to go to the carnival with him. "Hey Sena, lets race, if I win, you have to spend an entire day with me." Riku says. "And if I win?" Sena asks. "Then I have to spend the entire day with you." Riku says, his plan was flawless. Sena didn't really see the difference, but agreed anyway, since either way it would be a good excuse to spend an entire day with Riku.

The go down to the river bank where they used to train and run the equivilent of the 40 yard dash, which much to Riku's disappointment, he looses and Sena is happy. "Alright, come on Riku! There's a carnival." Sena says happily, boldly grabbing Riku's hand. Riku grins, taking the blush and Sena's cheeks as a sign that Sena liked him back. "Wait a second Sena." Riku says and Sena looks at him surprised. Riku pulls Sena to him and kisses him. "I really like you, in that way." Riku says and Sena blushes. "I like you in that way to, Riku-kun." Sena says happily and Riku kisses him again. "Alright, lets go to this fair of yours." Riku says.

And I'm done, I'll take all requests except for Hirumaxmamori.


	18. Chapter 18

Don't own, don't sue, no money

This is a request, ShinxSena

After stopping the motorcycle theives, Shin and Sena had started meeting up to jog together when neither of them had practice after school. To Shin, it was nice to have someone who didn't start to whine and fall back half way through the jog, and for Sena, it was nice to not have to jog alone, plus he was able to add Shin's name and number to his phonebook, though it surprised him that Shin never broke his cell phone.

It took awhile for Shin to realize that he liked jogging with his rival not just for trainging reasons, but also for the fact that the 2 would occationally brush against each other, and when that happened, Sena would blush which gave Shin butterflies. At first, Shin had just thought that he had indigestions, but when it persisted and he asked Coach Shoji, he got a very different answer. Shoji had been surprised at first when he realized that Shin had unrival like feelings for his rival, but realized that he should have expected it, and told Shin that he was attracted to his rival, and he had better not let it interfer with a game. Shin had nodded and then gone to Sakuraba. He knew his friend was in a relationship with Takami, so decided to ask his advice on what Shin should do now in terms of Sena.

Sakuraba had been surprised when Shin told him that he had feelings for Eyeshield 21, but when Shin asked him what he should do, Sakuraba had the answer. "You should ask him out on a date." Sakuraba says. "A date?" Shin asks. "Yeah, take him to the movies, or out to dinner, or something like that." Sakuraba says as Takami comes over. "Take who?" He asks, looking between the 2. "Shin likes Eyeshield 21, and wants to know what he should do now." Sakuraba says and happily excepts the kiss on the cheek that Takami gives him. "That's a good idea, their's an American movie about Amefuto at the Foreign film theater, why don't you ask him to go with you and after the movie go get dinner." Takami suggests, and that makes perfect sense to Shin, who nods.

When Shin asked him out out of the blue, Sena was surprised and embarrassed. "Anou... I'd love to Shin-san." Sena says happily. "You can call me Seijuro." Shin says as they start their jog. "Alright, Seijuro... kun?" Sena asks and Shin shrugs, not really caring.

On the day of their date, Shin picks Sena up from his house, and the 2 walk to the park, where they have a picnic under a tree. Sena thought this was very romantic and was slightly surprised that Shin had thought it up, but scolds himself for giving his boyfriend so little credit. The 2 then walk to the Foreign film theater and get tickets to the amefuto movie. The movie is good, and their are subtitles so they know what is being said.

After the movie, Shin walks Sena home. "I had a really good time tonight Seijuro-kun." Sena says when the reach the gate to his house and Shin realizes that he really likes how Sena says his name. "I did as well, there's an amefuto exhibition game next week that I have tickets to, if you want to come with me." Shin says. "I'd love to, would you like to have supper with my family sometime? My mom really wants to meet you." Sena asks. "Of course, sounds good." Shin says and then remembers what Sakuraba said about kissing Sena at the end of the date. Shin leans down and presses his lips to Sena's in an awkward kiss, that makes Sena blush. When Shin pulls back, he makes a mental note to ask Sakuraba and Takami how to kiss. "Goodnight Sena-kun." Shin says and Sena beams at him. "Good night Seijuro-kun." Sena says, standing on his tip toes and giving Shin a peck on the cheek before running into the house.

And I'm done, this is like the 5th one in a row I've written and I still have at least one more in my systerm


	19. Chapter 19

Don't own, don't sue, no money

Alright, I saw a fan comic of this pairing and just loved it. MontaxIkkyuu

Ikkyuu had never had a rival before Reimon Tarou, aka Monta. Ikkyuu was considered a genius and in the field of ariel catching, he was king, or had been until Monta had come around and beat him. He was in awe of some of the things Monta could do, he could catch a ball while rolling around on the ground and even catch a ball behind is back with only looking at how the ball was thrown and the conditions.

"He really is amazing." Ikkyuu says aloud, not realizing it as he thinks of his rival. "Who is Ikkyuu?" Yamabushi asks, when he sees Ikkyuu staring into space. "Reimon Tarou or Monta, of the Devil bats." Ikkyuu says and Yamabushi sighs in relief, for a second there he had thought Ikkyuu was like Sanzou. (The blad transvestite, I can only remember him being referred to as Sanzou, like in Saiyuki, there is also a Sogojou, a Goku, and a Hokkai. These are just nick names.)

"He is good, you'll have to train hard to beat him." Yamabushi says. "Yeah, I'm going to go to Deimon and see if I can't watch him practice." Ikkyuu says before running off.

When Monta sensed someone watching him, he looked around out of the corner of his eyes, trying to see who it was. The only other time he remembered having this feeling was when Ikkyuu was staring him down. He finally spots the Shinryuuji reciever looking at him. He pretends he didn't see Ikkyuu and goes over to Hiruma and tells him. "Che, fucking monk probably wants to spy on you, go home, I don't want him getting any information on you." Hiruma says and Monta nods, going to the club house and changing before sneaking up on Ikkyuu. "You're totally spying max." Monta says, surprising Ikkyuu and makes him fall off the wall, and Monta catches him. "I don't know what you're talking about." Ikkyuu attempts to lie. "You were spying on me!" Monta says and Ikkyuu blushes, realizing just how close they where and that he was in Monta's arms. "Was not." Ikkyuu says. "Where so, spying max." Monta replies, letting go of Ikkyuu when he realizes he was holding his rival and blushing slightly himself. "Well, I'm not going to keep arguing with you. If you want you can come over and eat supper before going back to Shinryuuji." Monta says awkwardly. Ikkyuu jumps at the chance to spend time with his rival who he had been spending a lot of time thinking about.

Once the 2 get to Monta's apartment, they eat some ramen and Monta introduces Ikkyuu to his mom before the 2 go to his room. "Hey, who's this?" Ikkyuu asks, and Monta looks at him in shock. "Blasphamy Max! You don't know who Honjou Masaru is?" Monta asks. "No." Ikkyuu asks, now curious. "Even Sakuraba knows, we're both like total fans. Honjou's like my idol, he's the one that first got me practicing to learn how to catch. I mean he's like totally awesome. He can catch anything!" Monta says in idolization and Ikkyuu gets a little jealous as Monta goes on about just how cool Honjou is.

"Alright, enough already." Ikkyuu says and Monta looks surprised at the tone of his voice. "Sorry max, but he is the one I want to be as good as." Monta says. "I see, well, I guess I'm thankful to him as well, you're the first person I've ever really considered my rival." Ikkyuu says and Monta grins and blushes slightly at to compliment. "Thanks max, I consider you my rival as well." Monta says and Ikkyuu blushes before realizing just how close they where.

The 2 make small talk while finishing their ramen and Ikkyuu realizes that he likes Monta as a good deal more then just a rival and decides to just go for it, like Agon-san is always doing. Ikkyuu leans into Monta and kisses him. Monta's in shock but when Ikkyuu's hands start to wonder around his sides he melts into the kiss and gives in when he feels Ikkyuu's tongue on his lips, opening his mouth and attacking Ikkyuu's with his own.

Ikkyuu slowly moves down to Monta's neck , leaving hickies and Monta even gives him one. Who knows how far they would have gone if they hadn't heard the door of the appartment open and Monta's dad shout. "I'm home!" The 2 break apart, a little breathless and flushed. "Umm, Deimon's having a festival Max. I was thinking if you wanted to come around 3, I bet I could get done with my shift at the amefuto club's booth and show you around." Monta says and Ikkyuu nods backing away from between Monta's spread legs. "Sure Tarou-kun." Ikkyuu says and watches Monta's face for his reaction. Monta grins, it had been a while since anyone but his parents had called him by his actual name. "Great Max." Monta says and kisses Ikkyuu again.

As Ikkyuu slowly makes his way back to Shinryuuji, he grins stupidly. "What took you so long Ikkyuu?" Unsei asks and then sees the hickies on Ikkyuu's neck and takes the smaller teen to the bathroom, hiding them with cover up. "Be more careful next time, other wise every guy on the team will be on your back." Unsei warns.

Yay! Done with another one, and after writting 6 in a row, I'm out of pairings. Make sure if you have a pairing you want to see, tell me and it shall be written, just remember that I won't do HirumaxMamori.


	20. Chapter 20

Don't own, don't sue, no money

Another request, though I don't think this is a pairing, it seems more like the prelude to some sort of orgy, Huh huh brosxKomusubi

Toganou: Huh?

Juumonji: Huuh?

Kuroki: Huuuh?

Komusubi: Fugo?

The 4 surround poor Largofan

Largofan: It wasn't my idea! It was a request! I said I'd write all requests as long as it wasn't Hirumaxmamori!

Juumonji: Who requested it?

Largofan: I can't tell you that! Youichi! Help!

Hiruma: Frowns I'm not happy with you either, you paired me up with the fucking dread head, and the fucking old man. I'm surprised you haven't been beaten yet.

Largofan: Tears up It's not my fault! Tries to think of who will help her and runs to Taiyou and hides behind Banba Help me and I won't pair you up with anyone!

Banba: You swear?

Largofan: Yes!

Banba: Protects Largofan

Largofan: Yay! Alright, on top of no HirumaxMamori requests, I also will not be taking requests for anyonexBanba.

On with the story

The Huh huh brothers did not know when Komusubi had become one of their group, and they didn't know why either. They where rivals but now, now they weren't sure.

"Hey, Komusubi, want to come with us to the kareokee(Sp?) bar?" Juumonji asks. "Mizumachi." Komusubi says, and the 3 understand what he's saying, he can't because he's training with Mizumachi. "Che, are you 2 going out or something?" Toganou asks. "N-no!" Komusubi says as Kuroki wraps an arm around his shoulders. "Then you can tell him that you got a date." Kuroki says and Komusubi blushes slightly as Juumonji and Toganou also close in. "F-fine." Komusubi says and the 3 kiss him on the cheek. "Good, see you tonight." Juumonji says before the 3 head for class.

Largofan: And I'm done. I will never do this again, it made me feel icky.

Komusubi: Why?

Largofan: Because, I don't think you and Kurita are gay. I'm quite a large fan of KuritaxMamori.

Everyone: WHAT!?

Largofan: Leave me alone, she's the only one I can see Kurumi head with. hides behind Banba.


	21. Chapter 21

don't own, don't sue, no money

Well, since I haven't been getting any requests, I'm going just start doing popular pairings. Please make requests cause I'm starting to run out of ideas for pairings. This one will be KakeixMizumachi.

Mizumachi is a passionate person, so it makes sense that he'd happily train for hours more then most people. In swimming, this had caused his teammates to think him strange and reject him, but in the world of Amefuto, he inspired the rest of his team so they trained just as hard and instead of seeing him as strange, they became his friends. And Mizumachi suppsoed that this was also the reason that he fell in love with the person who brought him into the world of Amefuto, Kakei Shun. Mizumachi loved everything about Kakei, especially because Mizumachi liked being held, instead of being the one doing the holding, so when Kakei had come up behind him and wrapped his arms around Mizumachi's waist, Mizumachi couldn't be happier and leaned against the warm chest. "Kengou, after practice tomorrow, want to go catch a movie?" Kakei asks and Mizumachi turns around in Kakei's arms, wrapping his own around the dark haired teens neck. "I'd love to." Mizumachi says and is happy when Kakei kisses him.

And another one is done, review and request, anything but HiruxMamo and AnyonexBanba, since he is my protector. Perches on Banba's shoulder like a parrot... Or L


	22. Chapter 22

don't own, don't sue, no money

OhiraxOnishi, mainly because I think this couple is funny. Runs and hides from Urashima

When their bickering over anything and everything had turned into something else, neither of the 2 extremely tall teens could say, they just knew that everytime they where left alone, their bickering turned into making out, with Ohira happily pinning the centimeter shorter Onishi to a wall or the ground and their clothes slowly being thrown away. It was their teacher, Kakei, who first noticed, especially when he noticed that Onishi was limping and it was in similar fashion to Mizumachi after they made love, and considering it was Onishi who was limping, it wasn't hard to figure out who he was with, to make sure it didn't interfer with their games, he sat down with them, Mizumachi sprawled happily on his lap.

"Alright, since you 2 are together, especially after it nearly lost us a game, no sleeping together before games." Kakei says, straight and to the point and both Hiroshi's go red. "H-hai Kakei-sensei." They say in unison. "Good, just so you know, Mizumachi and I follow the same rule, and so do other members of the team." Kakei says and Mizumachi nods. "Yeah, so no more nookie the night before." Mizumachi says, making the 2 blush worse.

Once Kakei-sensei and Mizumachi are gone, the 2 start to bicker over who's fault it is. "My limping is all your fault." Onishi says and Ohira frowns. "Che, that wasn't what you where saying the other night, all I heard was you moaning and begging for more. So it's not all my fault, I didn't force you." Ohira says and Onishi blushes. "Shut up, you're still the cause." Onishi says and finds Ohira kissing him in reply. Onishi sighs before crawling onto his lover's lap, it wasn't like they had a game tomorrow anyway, so all he had to do was avoid Urashima.


	23. Chapter 23

don't own, don't sue, no money

This one will be KidxTetsume, in which Kid tests just how far Tetsume's loyalty will go.

Ever since since they where children, Kid and Tetsume where together and Kid could always depend on Tetsume to follow any order Kid, and who ever Kid told Tetsume to listen to, gave him. Tetsume was his rock, anchoring Kid. Tonight though, since the 2 where alone, Kid was going to see just how far Tetsume's loyalty to him went.

"Jo, come here." Kid says, using Tetsume's actual name since they where in private. "Hai?" Tetsume asks. "My shoulder's hurt, rub them for me." Kid says and Tetsume nods, rubbing Kid's shoulders. "Mm, my neck to." Kid says happily, his order followed. "Jo, do you think I'm good looking?" Kid asks and Tetsume doesn't reply for a second. "Hai Shien." Tetsume replies, using Kid's name as well. "Strip." Kid orders, pointing at a spot in front of him. Tetsume moves loyally to the spot and starts to remove his clothing, all the way down to his boxers before looking at Kid to see if he wanted him to continue. "All of it." Kid says and the boxers go off, leaving Tetsume completely nude.

Kid stands and lazily walks around Tetsume, getting a good eyefull. "Now kiss me." Kid says and Tetsume does so, secretly wondering if he was dreaming, because surely Kid wouldn't be having him do this in real life, no matter how much he would like for it to be true. Kid was pleased with the kiss and guides Tetsume's arms around his waist before wrapping his own around Tetsume's neck. When they finally pull away Kid grins, putting his hat on Tetsume's head. "Now you give me the orders." Kid says and Tetsume thinks that if this isn't a dream, that he's going to have a very good night.

Kekeke, I honestly would put it past Kid to order Tetsume around


	24. Chapter 24

Don't own, don't sue, no money

I don't know why, but ever since they changed their hair, this couple has seemed totally cannon to me for some reason, YukimitsuxMamori

Mamori had liked Yukimitsu since she had seen the will to change in him. He was tired of people always saying that he couldn't, and instead of just quietly studying, he had gone out to prove them wrong.

Yukimitsu had had a crush on Mamori since as long as he can remember, she was smart, beautiful, and couragous enough to stand up to Hiruma. At first he hadn't thought he would stand a chance against guys like Hiruma, who also seemed to have it all, but when he saw Mamori looking at him, and giving him a shy smile, that was all it took to help him get up the courage to ask her out.

"Mamori, I was just wondering, if you weren't busy Friday night, I have tickets to the opening of the new exhibit at the history museum, and we could get dinner before we went if you wanted to go with me?" Yukimitsu asks, more then a little nervous. Mamori smiles. "I'd love to Manabu-kun." Mamori replies and Yukimitsu blushes. "Great, um, do you want me to come pick you up or should we meet some where?" He asks. "I'd really like it if you came and picked me up." Mamori says and gives Yukimitsu her address before kissing him. Yuki blushes. "S-s-see you then." He says as Mamori walks away and then hurries back out to the field. Him and Hiruma where doing practice sessions.

And I'm done, this one feels a little awkward to me, but maybe it's just the characters own awkwardness.


	25. Chapter 25

don't own, don't sue, no money

Yay! I got more requests! This one will be KidxHiruma

"Fucking cowboy, where the hell are you shooting?" Hiruma asks, as he and Kid practice shooting their guns. "The same place as you since I don't see any of your shots hitting." Kid replies in kind with a smirk at the blond quarter back, they where at his family's private shooting range. Hiruma smirks back as the 2 let of another couple of rounds, ever since they had met in the American gun store. Kid liked having someone to shoot with that wasn't his father, who only pushed him, and Hiruma was an ideal choice since he was good.

Kid looks at their firing sheets and sees Hiruma's perfectly hit each mark while a few of his where off. Kid smirks as he gets an idea and when they start the next round, his hand finds it's way to Hiruma's rear and he gives a squeeze. Hiruma makes an odd noise, between a growl and a squeak and fires off a shot into the groin of Kid's paper target man and then goes on until he's out again. "Fucking cowboy, what the hell was that for?" Hiruma demands. "Hm? What was what for?" Kid asks, playing innocent. Hiruma smirks and returns the favor, giving Kid's own butt a squeeze. "Oh that, well, it was just to tempting to resist." Kid says with a lazy grin. "Che, be more ascertive." He tells Kid before kissing him, and he gets his wish when Kid's tongue forces it's way into his mouth.

When the 2 pull back to breath. "Well, want to go for a roll in the hay?" Kid asks. "Thought you'd never ask fucking cowboy, and that had better be your 'gun' I'm feeling." Hiruma says and Kid grins. "Sure is." He replies, thinking that his 'shooting' matches with Hiruma where about to become a lot more interesting.

Largofan: Done!

Banba: When are you going to get off of my shoulder?

Largofan: drops down so she's clinging to his back as bullets whiz through where she just was coming from both Hiruma and Kid's guns. About now, run Banban-chan!

Harao: Why does thine call mine mighty Banba Banban-chan?

Largofan: Because I wanted a cute nick name for the might Banba who is oh so great at protecting me from gay men with guns.

Hiruma: Pulls out a rocket launcher and fires I'm not gay!

Banba: Dodges

Largofan: You know! Denile isn't just a river in Egypt!

Katsumatsu and Kamaguruma: Laugh at comment before helping Banba fend off the 2 gun wielding teens


	26. Chapter 26

don't own, don't sue, no money

This was another one of ya'lls lovely requests, please keep them coming. SakurabaxSena

When Sena had seen Sakuraba being chased by his fangirls, again, he had happily come to the taller teens aid and given him the shealter of his home. Sakuraba couldn't believe his good luck at being saved by the totally cute and molestable Eyesheild. Yes, Sakruaba was gay, no, he wasn't the uke type! He liked being the one doing the holding, the strong one, and in his eyes, Sena was the perfect uke.

"Thanks Sena-san." Sakuraba says. "No problem, you always seem to be chased around though, maybe you should start wearing a disguise." Sena suggests as Sakuraba absentmindedly scritches Pitt, who had crawled into the model's lap, which surprised Sena, because Pitt didn't like any of the potential boyfriends Sena had brought home before, and now he was happily puring in Sakuraba's lap. "Wow, Pitt normally isn't so friendly." Sena says. "Hmm? Really, he seems really friendly. Aren't you Pitt? Yes you are, who's a good friendly kitty?" Sakuraba asks and Sena smiles as Pitt cutely licks the tip of Sakuraba's nose, making Sena's heart melt.

The 2 teens coo over Pitt for awhile longer and then talk about amefuto, each getting to know and liking the other more. "So, um, if you're not busy, do you want to go out with me?" Sakuraba asks. "I'd love to." Sena says and Sakuraba kisses him.

Largofan: Yay! done with another one! And this time their aren't angry, gay teens after my blood who have guns! Perched on Banba's shoulder

Banba: Yes, for which I am thankful. has gotten used to having Largofan on his shoulder

Sena: Not another one!

Largofan: Yep, another one, I'm sorry Sena, but you are the perfect Uke. Oh, and please make your requests between 2 people, after the Huh huh brothersx Komusubi I realized I didn't like writing group things. And as always, No HirumaxMamori, or anyonexBanba


	27. Chapter 27

Don't own, don't sue, no money

Yay! Requests! This one is SenaxHarao!

Sena didn't know why he had agreed to dress up like one of Harao's groupies in order to spy on the Taiyou team, maybe it was because he didn't want Hiruma to shoot him or the pictures Hiruma had of him in the Deimon devilbat's cheer leader uniform, either way, Sena was covered in fake tan, his hair and make up done up like an Egyptian and in Egyptian style clothing and he was sneaking into the Taiyou campus.

Once he's in the group, none of the girls seem to notice him as an invader, but easily accept him into the group. "You look so cute Sato-chan." One of them say and Sena does his best to act like a girl. "Thank you Suki-san." He replies as he's cooed over. As soon as Harao appears though, all the girls pay attention to him, showing Sena how to care for Harao, and Sena realizes just how spoiled the Taiyou quarterback is compared to Hiruma-san.

"Hmm, thou ist new. What ist thine name fair maiden?" Harao asks, taking Sena's hand and kissing it. Sena blushes at the feather light kiss on his hand. "I-I'm Sato." He replies. "A suitable name for one as sweet on mine eyes as thine." Harao replies, liking the new, small, and cute girl. The older girls giggle at Harao and Seto, Harao thought it horrible for a woman to waste her beauty with jealousy.

The rest of practice, Harao shows off for the small Sato, and Sena keeps finding himself comparing Harao to other quarterbacks he knew, such as Kid, Hiruma, Unsei, and Takami, and honestly, Harao didn't measure up mainly because he wasn't just spoiled by these girls, but also by his teammates. After practice ends for Harao only, he gets even more pampered as he gets a massage and his hair done. "Ah, nothing is better then practicing and then having mine concubines care for me." He says, as Sena feeds him some grapes. "But, shouldn't you still be practicing with your team?" Sena asks, watching as the rest of the team coninued to practice. "Oh, Harao-sama doesn't need to practice so much, he's far better." One of the girls says and Sena keeps from frowning. "Sato-chan, does it bother thine that this one does not practice as much as mine teammates?" Harao asks. "Yes, I mean, when you're on a team, it helps build trust and faith in each other when you play together, especially practice." Sena says as Banba comes over. "She's right Harao, you should practice with us more." Banba says and pats Sena on the shoulder, slipping a note down his shirt. Which makes Sena worry that Banba might like him. "Then I shall start practicing, Seto-chan, might I have a kiss for good luck?" Harao asks and Sena blushes, leaning up and kisses Harao on the cheek.

Once Harao is back to practise, Sena slips away and takes the note Banba had slipped him. _Sena Kobayakawa, thank you for helping get Harao to practice more, but be gone by the end of practice or else._ Sena eeps and starts to leave, but Harao catches him. "Where are you going, mine fairest Sato?" Harao asks. "My parents are expecting me home soon." Sena lies easily, a fact that worries him, perhaps he had been hanging around Hiruma to much. "I see." Harao says and bends down, kissing Sena on the lips. Sena blushes and then flees.

"Harao, you do know who that was, correct?" Banba asks. "Yes, that is Sato-chan, she's a first year here." Harao says as the rest of the team starts to laugh. "What? What amuses you all so?" Harao asks. "That wasn't a girl Harao, that was Eyeshield 21, from the Deimon Devilbats." Banba says as the rest of the team starts to howl.

Largofan: I'm done! Laughs. I seriously made Ha-chan full of cheese.

Banba: Grumbles something about that not being to far fetched

Harao: I am not full of dairy!

Largofan: Well, you sure are cheesey!


	28. Chapter 28

Don't own, don't sue, no money.

Another request, and I should seen this one coming. SenaxKid

When Kid first realized that he liked Sena at the beach football game, he decided to make the smaller teen his, first, he made sure Sena was gay, and wasn't with anyone else, and then he asked Sena's protectors, Hiruma and Mamori. Mamori had seemed surprise, but gave her consent, and Hiruma said that if Kid made Sena run funny during a game, or depressed, that Kid wouldn't live to see another game.

Unfortuneately, before Kid could ask Sena out, the Devilbats where gone, doing their own training. And once back in Japan, every time Kid saw the younger teen, he didn't get the chance to ask, so finally, after gaining his blessing as well, Kid got Riku to go get Sena from Deimon, and bring him to the river bank so Kid could ask him out. Kid took the difficulties as a good sign though, since things where rough now, they'd go smoothly later.

When Riku drops Sena off, Kid smiles at the smaller teen. "Anou, Kid-san, Riku said you wanted to speak with me." Sena says and Kid nods, gesturing for the smaller teen to come over and lay down next to where Kid was laying. Sena does so, wondering just what the scruffy, handsome teen wanted. "You know, it's been pretty difficult getting you alone." Kid says. "I-It has?" Sena asks. "Yeah, but that's a good thing, you don't have a boy friend, right?" Kid asks. "Anou, that's right." Sena replies, still confused at little. Kid sits up and leans over to Sena, kissing him on the lips. "Good, think this cowboy in front of you could have the position?" Kid asks and Sena blushes. "I-I you want it, t-then yes. I'd like to have you as my boyfriend." Sena says and Kid kisses him again, placing a hand lightly on the back of Sena's head to guide him. "Good, so, I know a good resturant, want to go their for dinner?" Kid asks. "Sure." Sena replies and then the 2 curl up on the grass and doze the rest of the day way.

Largofan: Done!

Sena: Just how many more people are you going to pair me with?

Largofan: Looks at Sena from her perch on Banba's shoulder I don't know, how many more guys are their in the Eyeshield 21 series besides Banban-chan?

Sena: Eyes widen and he cries.

Largofan: I was joking, I'm only doing requests at the moment.


	29. Chapter 29

Don't own, don't sue, no money

This isn't a request or even one of my normal drabbles, it comes mainly from reading eyeshield fanfiction all day, while the plumbers work on the fucking pipes, and the water is turned off... All day... trying to keep my mind off the overwhelming need to pee because they got here at 8 in the bleeding morning and I don't get up until 9

Start

Sena had to pee, and everyone seemed to be hell bent on not letting him today. First the plumbers got to the house to start working on the pipes before he woke up, then at school, the lines for one of the few bathrooms that work, where to long, and he couldn't be late for class because he was one tardy away from being banned from the next game, and then Hiruma would kill him. After school he didn't get any relief either since Hiruma called a surprise, super long practice, and he wouldn't let Sena go and when Sena tried to sneak off, he was shot at. "But Hiruma-san! I need to pee!" Sena tells his quarterback. "Be a fucking man and hold it fucking shirmp." Is his reply

By the time practice is over, it's dark, and after getting a call from his mom, saying the water was still off, he decided to use the bathroom in the club room, but then he had to wait, because the rest of the team and the cheerleaders got their before him and all had the same idea, along with the entire Zokuto team who where over to help Deimon practice, and Riku, Kid, and Tetsuma, because Riku wanted to race Sena, and a lot of other people from other teams who really had no reason to be there.

Sena waits, and waits, and when it is finally his turn, the idiot in front of him some how managed to get the stupid door locked. Sena starts to tear up and goes to Hiruma, wondering if their was a key, which their wasn't and they'd just have to wait for Musashi to come the next day and bring the spare he had. Sena starts to cry, everyplace else was closed since it was so late, and finally, Sena snaps, and kicks the door to the stupid bathroom in, using the same strength he used for running. Hiruma watches in surprise as Sena does so, actually breaking the door open before going in and going to the bathroom befreo washing his hands and coming out. "Fucking shirmp, you broke the fucking bathroom door." Hiruma says and Sena just looks at him with a happy grin. "Sorry Hiruma-san, but I've had to pee all day." Sena says, not really seeming sorry at all as he gathers his things and leaves. Hiruma opens up his file on Sena on his laptop and records his findings. _Never get in the way of Sena when he needs to pee, could be dangerous._

Largofan: Laughing, the plumbers finally left, at 4:30, so she got to go to. This one is funny.

Banba: Glad that Largofan didn't wet herself on his shoulder

Sena: Reads and laughs That is funny, though I don't think Hiruma-san would let me off so easily, and I didn't kiss, get kissed, or sleep with anyone, yaay!


	30. Chapter 30

Don't own, don't sue, no money

Yay, another new pairing request, I'll explain more about the new pairing in the next one, SenaxPanther.

"Panther-kun, what did we do last night?" Sena asks, he remembered the Nasa Aliens arriving at Kurita's, and then things got fuzzy, and now Sena found himself half dressed in a tree, in the lion cage, and Panther was on a branch near him, with Sena's pants on his head. Panther looks at the smaller boy and grins remembering what they did last night. "Do you really not remember?" Panther asks as he hands Sena his pants. Sena thinks as he puts his pants on and blushes, starting to remember. "Did we...?" Sena asks and Panther nods. Sena looks at Panther. "How much do you remember?" Panther asks. "It's all slowly starting to come back." Sena replies and Panther nods, picking Sena up and then leaping out of the tree and out of the lion's pen to safety.

Sena and Panther leave the zoo, Sena walking a little stiffly. "Do you want me to carry you?" Panther asks and Sena blushes. "Would you?" Sena asks and Panther hefts Sena up onto his shoulders. Sena squeaks slightly in surprise before looking around. "Wow, is this what you see when you're tall?" He asks. "Yeah, nice view, hunh?" Panther asks and Sena nods, kissing Panther on the top of his head.

When they get back to Kurita's families temple, they exchange addresses so they can stay in touch, and Homer whoots when they see the 2 of them kiss. "Way to go Panther!" Homer shouts, making Sena blush.

Done with another one, please make requests, anything but HiruxMamo, or Banbaxanyone.

Sena: How the neck did we do that in a tree? Given up and now used to it

Largofan: Contortion

Sena: Eyes widen to saucer size


	31. Chapter 31

don't own, don't sue, no money

Alright, since people are requesting pairings I've already done, unless I get a new pairings, I'll just be writting funny stuff that if you squint hard enough through a rear view mirror might look like pairings.

Riku didn't know when he had become obsessed with his childhood friend Sena, or when he had started stalking the boy and taking pictures of him, especially in compromising positions.

"Hey Riku." Baffulo says, coming up behind his small team mate, surprising him and making him drop a folder into Kid's lap. Kid looks at the pictures of Sena before Riku scoops them up, looking defensive. "I am not a stalker, I'm absolutely, positively not a stalker." Riku says and Kid looks at him and shakes his head as Baffulo looks between the 2 curiously. "Riku likes the eyeshield kid? He's pretty cute." Baffulo says and gets attacked by Riku and Kid, some where far, far away, on the Deimon campus, Sena sneezes, which makes Suzuna giggle. "Ahchoo, ahchoo, someone specials talking about you." She says and Sena blushes, wondering just who would be talking to him, and if it was the same person he could feel watching him.

It was at least a few more weeks before Sena caught both Riku and Kid stalking him, mainly because Pitt attacked them. "Anou, Riku, Kid-san, what are you doing outside my bathroom window... with cameras?" Sena asks, more then a little disturbed as he texts Hiruma behind his back, asking for help. "We're not stalking you." Kid says. "We're absolutely, positively not stalking you." Riku adds as a gun is placed to both of their heads and the sound of a bubble popping is heard. "Get the hell away from the fucking shrimp, fucking Cowboy and fucking white shirmp." Hiruma says, escorting the 2 away, since when Sena was paranoid, he didn't play as well. "Thank you Hiruma-san!" Sena shouts before closing his window and pulling shut the curtains, happily unaware that Hiruma was trading pictures of Sena with the 2 Seibu players.

Largofan: Done!

Sena: Climbs up on Banba's other shoulder. I'm staying up here, this one is just disturbing. Pets Pitt, who curls up on Banba's head.

Banba: What are you doing?

Harao: Looks at Banba Banba, thine does not need to wear a wig, one lookth devine with out it.

Banba: I'm not wearing a wig, it's his cat.

Harao: Sato-chan?

Sena: Blushes No, I'm Sena.

Harao: Sighs sadly and goes to his concubines for comfort Mine most sweet Sato-chan ist missing. Oh come back to this Harao sweet Sato-chan.

Sena, Largofan, and Banba: Sweatdrop


	32. Chapter 32

don't own, don't sue, no money

Yay! I got a whole bunk load of requests from ya'll, so here we go with the first one, SenaxDoburoku

It was a well known fact that Doburoku-sensei was a drunk, what wasn't as well known was the fact that every night at least 1 member of the Deimon Devil bats escorted the drunken man home, and to night was Sena's night, and he was extremely glad that Doburoku was a small man, because right now the man was sloshed to the gills and could hardly walk, so Sena was acting as a brace.

"Ya know Shena, yur cute." Doburoku slurs out drunkenly, and Sena was used to this since alcohol made the man extremely friendly. "You've told me that before Doburoku-sensei." Sena says as the Devil bat semi comes into view, the end in sight. "Ah did? Well, i's true, you should get yurself a big strong man, like I have Shouji. Jus don' tell no one, or he'll get mad't me." Doburoku says and Sena blushes, he didn't need to know that.

Once Sena gets Doburoku to the semi and settled in, Doburoku pulls him down and drunkenly places a kiss on Sena's lips before passing out. Sena flees from the semi, praying that Doburoku didn't remember anything in the morning or he'd be acting awkward.

And i'm done, I got this one awhile ago, and it took me some time to figure out how to go about it.


	33. Chapter 33

don't own, don't sue, no money

And here's yet another one, SenaxMusashi

After working so hard to get Musashi back on the team, Sena was thrilled to see the older teen walk onto the field and back into the team. Sena was a little disappointed when he didn't get to speak with Musashi after the game, or even until practice, and then he didn't get to speak to Musashi since he had practice.

It wasn't until lunch that day when Sena goes to the club house to find Musashi there, drinking coffee. "Musashi-san!" Sena says happily, pulling out the bento that he had remembered for once. "Yo." Musashi says in return, watching the smaller teen and surprised that he had a Kurita sized lunch. "Do you want some Musashi-san? My mom always packs me to much, hoping I'll grow." Sena says and Musashi excepts some of the food. "Your mom's a good cook." Musashi says. "Thank you, I'll tell her you said that. I'm really glad you finally came back to the team." Sena says, forgetting his manners and talking with his mouth full. Musashi can't help himself when he sees crumbs on Sena's lips, leaning forward and kissing the crumbs off. Sena blushes cutely and Musashi smiles slightly. "W-what was that for?" Sena asks. "You had crumbs on your mouth." Musashi says. "Is that it?" Sena asks. "No, you have some more right here, and here." Musashi says, kissing Sena on the chin and neck, making the shorter boy blush.

"Musashi-san." Sena says. "Yes." Musashi asks. "A-anou, why are you doing this?" He asks. "I like you, and wanted an excuse." Musashi says honestly, making Sena blush. "Y-you don't need an excuse Musashi-san." Sena says shyly. "And you don't need to call me Musashi, call me Gen." Musashi says and Sena nods. "Alright, Gen... kun?" Sena asks and Musashi kisses him in approval and the 2 hear a click and Hiruma cackling. "Shit." Musashi says, knowing Hiruma was going to be monitoring them from now on.

Largofan: Done! fends off Musashi, who's trying to hit her with a lead pipe.

Sena: I see why you gave us the protective gear.

Banba: Nods


	34. Chapter 34

don't own, don't sue, no money

Alright, moving down the list, this was my next request. TakixSena

"Ahaha, Sena, you and I are the aces of this team." Taki says, his leg shooting up. Sena nods politely, he and Taki where supposed to be studying since Mamori and Yukimitsu where busy getting ready for their own exams and Hiruma was busy helping Kurita and Musashi, so Sena was left with the job of tutoring Taki so he could remain on the team. "Sena, you know you are very good looking." Taki says and Sena looks up, surprised and finds Taki's face surprisingly close. Sena blushes, yes he thought that Taki was handsome, and right now Taki's face didn't reflect what an idiot he really was. "You are rather good looking yourself Taki-kun." Sena replies, not really sure what else to say. "Why thank you." Taki says and then surprises Sena by kissing him. Sena's eyes widen but kisses back after Taki starts to tangle his fingers into the hair at the back of Sena's head. "Sena, will you go out with me?" Taki asks, ripping his jacket open and puffing out his chest. Sena sighs at Taki's inner idiot shining through, but nods. "I'll go out with you Taki-kun." Sena says and hugs Taki, who happily pulls the smaller boy into his lap, lavishing him with affection.

Largofan: And I'm done.

Banba: At least neither of them is dangerous.

Largofan: laughs nervously.

Sena: I don't like the sound of that, I mean, I've forgiven you since their requests, but what other pairings are coming up?

Largofan: Gives both Banba and Sena bullet proof gear Lets just say, we should stay far away from certain people.


	35. Chapter 35

don't own, don't sue, no money

And this is the next one, still have some more to go. ToganouxSena

Ever since Sena was little, he had been attracted to those stronger then him, who normally then turned him into their gopher. Now though, he was around those stronger then him constatly, and they where impressed with him, so he was happy, that is until he was going to the store and the group he was the gopher for find him and drag him into an alley way.

"Hey Sena, long time no see, what'cha got there?" The leader asks and Sena sees that he was in a Zokuto uniform. "Just some groceries, do you know Habashira Rui?" Sena asks and the leader freezes. "Why do you ask and how do you know him?" The leader asks. "He's Hiruma-san's slave, and Hiruma is my boss." Sena says. "And we should care why?" Leader asks. "Because if you do anything to me, Hiruma-san will tell Rui-san and then you'll be in trouble." Sena says, surprised he had thought that one up. The group laughs. "Hah, yeah right." Leader says and reaches back to punch Sena, but his fist is stopped by a stern looking blond in a hat. "What he said was true, plus I'll beat the shit out of you punks." The blond says and the group look at each other, and decide to beat on the blond, but instead get beat up.

Once he had throughly beat the little punks, Toganou turns to Sena and helps him up. "Are you alright Sena?" Toganou asks and Sena looks at him in surprise. "Yeah, I'm fine, but who are you?" Sena asks, quite taken by his savior. Toganou looks at Sena in surprise. "You don't know who I am?" Toganou asks and Sena looks hard at the blond, still not being able to figure it out, but noting the blonds strong features. "No, I'm sorry." He says and Toganou gets an idea, bending down and kissing the smaller teen. "Seeya." Toganou says, disappearing into the crowd, leaving Sena surprised and blushing.

The next day, after school, Toganou gets Sena alone after telling Hiruma what had happened and Hiruma was on the phone to Habashira in a heart beat. "Sena, did you figure out who your hero is yet?" Toganou asks, Sena had been babbling about him during the break. "No, and it's really annoying." Sena says and Toganou takes off his glasses and puts on a hat. Sena looks shocked. "Toganou-san!? It was you?" Sena asks and Toganou nods, leaning down and kissing Sena again. Sena blushes and kisses back. "So, Jump Festa is coming up, want to go with me?" Toganou says and Sena smiles. "Your such an otaku, but yes, I'd love to go with you." Sena says and Toganou nods as the 2 head back to the group, Sena takes Toganou's hand and Toganou sighs meantally, he'd have to get used to his boyfriend's quirks.

Largofan: Done!

Toganou: Huh? I'm going to kill you.

Largofan: I'll let you read all the manga on my lap top if you don't

Toganou: Climbs up onto Banba's shoulder Deal.

Largofan: Yeah! No blood shed! Plus Banban-chan is getting a good work out.

Banba: Hn, have him move to the other shoulder with Sena so it's more balanced

Largofan: Are you calling me fat?

Banba: No, I'm calling Sena small.


	36. Chapter 36

Largofan: Hehe, I've gotten everyone's favorite trio to do the disclaimer

Toganou: Don't own

Juumonji: Don't sue

Kuroki: No money

Largofan: Gives over more manga and video games Now on with SenaxKuroki!

Kuroki: Huuuh!?

Kuroki hated having classroom clean up duties, he hated even more when he didn't have clean up duty with Monji or Toga because their where few others in their class that would let him do a half ass cleaning job, and Sena was one of the ones who wouldn't, and while Kuroki loved his boyfriend, Sena liked doing things throughly.

At least, that was how Kuroki thought. "Kouji-kun, if you get everything done to my satisfaction, I'll kiss you." Sena says, bribing his boyfriend so he wouldn't have to do all the work. "How about a kiss for each job, and a trip to the Janitor's closet if I do every thing?" Kuroki asks, wanting to make it worth his time, since Sena felt uncomfortable making out with him in the Janitor's closet, while Kuroki loved it, since there was always a chance of getting caught, which added an extra thrill to things. Sena sighs but nods in agreement, watching Kuroki enthusiastically gets to work.

After getting every job done, Kuroki has Sena inspect it, and got his kiss. The first was on his left temple, then is eye lid, cheek, nose, corner of his mouth, and then finally his mouth when Kuroki finishes his last job. "Good job Kouji-kun." Sena says and Kuroki smirks. "You know what this means Sena-chan." Kuroki says, happily carrying Sena to the nearest Janitor's closet which no one goes near for about an hour.

Largofan: Munching on pockey Done!

Kuroki: Tries to hit Largofan with bat

Banba: Takes bat and twists it into a pretzle.

Largofan: Actually, we might have needed that.


	37. Chapter 37

Largofan: Alright, I'm about half done with my current request list Whoot! And now the Habashira brothers with the disclaimer

Tokage: Largofan doesn't own Eyeshield or the characters, and she doesn't get or make money of writting this shit -Gets attacked by Largofan-

Rui: So don't sue her you bastards.

Largofan: Now on with the HirumaxShin

Shin didn't know when his trysts with Hiruma had began, and he didn't care, sleeping with the blond devil was a way for him to build stamina and get a good work out, and being able to release wasn't bad either.

Hiruma also didn't know when he had first started sleeping with Shin, but he liked it, he liked having some sort of control over the other the teen that was known as Japan's greatest line backer.

Neither of them could tell you how they got in this position though, all they knew is that they where making out in the Devil bat club house and then they where being screamed at by the fucking manager and the fucking chibi was passed out on the floor with a nose bleed. "Shut up fucking harpy and get the hell out!" Hiruma shouts, angry that his fun had been disturbed. "Hiruma-kun, I hate you!" Mamori shouts before dragging Sena out and slamming the door behind her. "She didn't seem happy." Shin says. "Who gives a flying fuck through a donut? Stop with the talking and on with the making out." Hiruma orders and Shin obliges him, roughly kissing Hiruma's already bruised lips, and making the poor over worked blond for get all about the fucking manager.

Largofan, Banba, Sena, The Huh huh brothers, and the Habashira brothers: -All hiding in a bomb shelter from Hiruma-


	38. Chapter 38

Largofan: I'm still not done! Here's Komusubi with the disclaimer

Komusubi: L-largofan don't own, don't sue, no money

Largofan: Good job, now on with HirumaxSakuraba, because you guys want Hiruma to kill me.

Sakuraba hated it when this happed, this being Hiruma kidnapping him for a photoshoot so that the demonic blond could use the pictures as bartering tools for his fans. "Why do you have to kidnap me at gun point every time?" Sakuraba asks. "Che, would you come if I wouldn't?" Hiruma asks. "Yes, because I know if I don't you will." Sakuraba says and Hiruma pulls his gun away. "Put this on." He orders and Sakuraba changes into what just could be the most revealing outfit that once could get away with wearing in public ever. It was a loin cloth that just bearly covered every thing. "Why do I have to wear this thing?" Sakuraba whines. "Shut up and pose." Hiruma orders, taking pictures as Sakuraba poses.

A week later and after playing a game against Deimon, Sakuraba realizes he hasn't seen a single one of the pictures Hiruma took, and he knew he saw Hiruma trading pictures with his fangirls, so finally, he gets curious, and goes to Hiruma, wanting to know what was happening, because now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen a lot of the pictures Hiruma kid napped him to take.

Once in front of Hiruma, Sakuraba decides to be blunt. "What do you do with the pictures you kid nap me to take?" He asks and Hiruma looks up from cleaning his gun. "Masterbate with them." Hiruma says with the perfect poker face as Sakuraba's face slowly becomes more horrified. "Tha... wha... hunh?" Sakuraba asks. "You heard me fucking pretty boy." Hiruma says. "I think your hot to but I don't masterbate while looking at pictures of you!" Sakuraba shouts and then realizes what he just said and blushes. Hiruma sighs, realizing that on top of being the smart one in this relationship, he would have to be the more assertive on. Hiruma grabs Sakuraba's chin and pulls his head down so Hiruma could kiss him since Sakuraba was tall. "Che, I was joking fucking boyfriend. Now come on, there's an amefuto movie at the foreign film theater." Hiruma says and takes Sakruaba's hand. It wasn't until Sakuraba was walking Hiruma home that he realizes that had been their first date.

Largofan: Done! Haruto-kun is so cute in this. - ruffles Sakuraba's hair -

Sena: I really think that Hiruma-san is going to kill you now.

Largofan: Eh heh, lets just hope that the bomb shealter holds out, because I have 2 more requests for pairings with him involved.


	39. Chapter 39

Largofan: The end is near!

Sena: She means that she only as 3 more request left on her list

Largofan: That's what I said, anyway, here's Sakuraba with the disclaimer

Sakruaba: Largofan doens't own Eyeshield 21 or the characters, so don't sue her, because she isn't making money from this.

Largofan: Good job Haruto-chan. Now on with the SenaxHiruma

Some times Hiruma just couldn't believe how naive Sena was. He had groped, flirted, and openly stared at the boy nude in the shower room, and even scared away all other suitors for the boy. So when Hiruma finally got tired of waiting, he told Sena to stay after practice. "Che, fucking chibi, do you have any idea of why I asked you to stay here with me, alone, with out any chance of anyone over hearing us?" Hiruma asks and Sena looks scared, which he was. "N-no." Sena says and Hiruma stands up, going over to the quivering teen and pins him to the wall. "Well let me fucking enlighten you." Hiruma says before kissing Sena.

Sena was in shock, he hadn't expected Hiruma-san to kiss him, but the older boy was, and he was coaxing Sena to kiss him back. After a little teaching, Hiruma pulls back. "Under stand now fucking chibi?" Hiruma asks. "Y-you want us to be lovers?" Sena asks and Hiruma smirks. "Good." Hiruma says before kissing his running back again before making them lovers in more then just title.

Largofan: This one as rather short, but I didn't want to do something that had already been done, and their is a lot of HirumaxSena out there.

Sena: Why does no one think I'm straight?

Banba: Because you're small and feminine. -him saying that is a huge surprise to everyone, who looks at him-

Largofan: Well, Banban-chan is right, you are just cute, and except for Suzuna, most of the girls are taller then you.


	40. Chapter 40

Largofan: -Ties and gags Rui and just kicks Tokage out of the bomb shelter- Alright, don't own, don't sue, no money, this one is HirumaxRui, for all you HirumaxRui lovers out there.

Rui: -Saws at ropes with his butterfly knife before Largofan hits him on the head with Kuroki's bat which Banba twisted into a pretzle.-

Rui hated being Hiruma's slave, because the blond seemed to hate him, he made it so that Rui was under Hiruma's almost constant surveilence. But the last straw comes when Rui finishes his weekly cleaning of Hiruma's appartment and Hiruma comes in soaked and muddy, doesn't bother taking off his shoes, so there is a trail of mud leading for the front door to the bathroom on Rui's perfectly clean floors.

So, in a rage, Rui bursts into the bathroom where Hiruma was stripped down to his boxers, and pins the slightly smaller blond to a wall. "Do you have any idea of how long it took me to clean those floors!?" Rui demands and his anger turns to fear when he hears the click of the safety being turned off of Hiruma's hand gun and the feel of the cold metal being pressed against his chest. "Fucking slave." Hiruma says and Rui backs up and holds his hands up in surrender. "Strip." Hiruma says, moving to sit on the counter of the sink. "What?" Rui asks, his tongue falling out of his mouth. "You heard me, strip." Hiruma says with a smirk as Rui stirps down to his underware, wondering just what the blond was going to have him do now.

Hiruma watches, pleased as Rui's flesh is bared, it had been awhile since he had had a bed partner, and the fucking slave seemed pretty bold today. "Come here." Hiruma says and Rui caustiously approaches until he's standing between Hiruma's spread legs, wondering if he was dreaming, since he was attracted to the demonic quarterback. "Now am I going to have to keep ordering you around?" Hiruma asks before Rui takes the hint and slams his lips into Hiruma's and pressing their bodies together. Hiruma smirks happily into the kiss and wraps his legs around Rui's waist. Rui takes the hint and caries the 2 into Hiruma's room.

Largofan: Done!

Rui: -chewed through gag- I'm not gay dammit!

Largofan: -gets Otowara and Ikari- Makoto-chan! i need help, do you have any extra chains?

Otowara: -hands over extra chains. -

Largofan: Thanks, and if you need to fart, leave, cause this place isn't well ventilated.

Otowara: I need ta fart. Hold Ikari. -leaves and Largofan doesn't let him back in.-

Largofan: -hugs Ikari, who though he doesn't quite understand what is going on, doesn't complain- Yay! Makoto-chan didn't take Daigo-chan!


	41. Chapter 41

Largofan: -dancing about happily- The end is here!

Sena: She means this is the last request at the moment that she has to write a fic for after being at it for about 2 hours.

Largofan: That's what I said, now Daigo-chan, do the disclaimer for me please.

Ikari: Largofan doesn't own Eyeshield 21 or it's characters, so don't sue since she isn't making any profit from doing so.

Largofan: -hugs Ikari and gives him a cookie- Now for the SenaxTetsuma

Tetsuma was out running an errand for kid when he came across Sena in need since the small Eyeshield was about to get beat up. Tetsume, since he was to be Kid's body guard like his father was Kid's father's body guard, knew martial arts and easily takes out the men easily and then looks at Sena, offering him a hand up. "Thank you Tetsuma-san." Sena says, beaming up at the older teen, who blushes slightly. "Your welcome, are you alright?" Tetsume asks and Sena's a little surprised to finally hear Tetsuma speak, Tetsuma's voice was low and some what hoarse from disuse. "I'm fine, you have a really nice voice Tetsuma-san." Sena says and Tetsuma's blush becomes noticible. "Thank you, do you want me to escort you?" Tetsuma asks. "Oh, could you? I was just heading home, and I really don't want those guys coming back with friends. I mean, if you aren't to busy or anything." Sena says. "I have time." Tetsuma says and Sena takes his hand and leads Tetsuma.

No one but Kid knew that Tetsuma had an extreme weakness for small cute things, and Sena fell into this category perfectly, so when Sena asks Tetsuma in for tea, he can't refuse, and his will power weakens even more when Pitt, Sena's cat, hops into his lap, purring. Tetsume scritches the cat behind the ears, and ends up staying for supper as well. After that though, he insists that he must leave, since when he was eating supper with the Kobayakawas he remembered why he was in this area for the first place, and Sena escorts him to the door. "Thanks Tetsuma-san, I really hope I wasn't a bother." Sena says. "I am the one who should be saying that, thank you Sena-kun." Tetsuma says, kissing Sena on the cheek, which makes the smaller boy blush, before leaving.

Far, far away, in the Musyanokoji house, aka Kid's house, Kid was wondering just where the heck Tetsuma had went to get pockey.

Largofan: -laughing- This one's funny! And please make requests, just don't a whole bunch of ya'll make a multiple requests at the same time. But keep making requests.

Banba: I am going to be your body guard for a very long time, am I not?

Largofan: Yep, but now we have a base so I don't have to live on your shoulder no more.


	42. Chapter 42

Largofan: Ya'll really want to get me killed - shows pairing request to Banba, Sena, Rui, and Ikari, everyone else was kicked out of the bomb shealter.-

Rui: Don't you dare, you crazy bitch, you'll get us all killed.

Ikari: Largo-chan isn't a crazy bitch -tries to attack Rui, but Largofan glomps him.-

Largofan: Daigo-chan, don't attack Rui-chan. Banban-chan, please do the disclaimer

Banba: Largofan doesn't own Eyeshield 21, or the characters, so don't sue her, she has no money.

Largofan: Sad but true, now on with the HirumaxApollo, and I'll apologize now for the racial slurs, but that's Apollo

Apollo had to admit that he respected the demonic, blond, yellow monkey, even if it was only to himself. When he looked at the teen, he saw someone who was equal to him, but when he found himself alone with the blond in what looked like a miniature casino that the blond teen called a club house. "Che, it's time for you to own up to your boasting, fucking American, because I can own up to mine." Hiruma says, standing to show that he was nude fromt he waist down and Apollo smirks, realizing what the teen was talking about and drops his own slacks to show of his own length.

Hiruma looks with an appraising eye at the older man's johnson. "Che, that won't hit the water when you piss." Hiruma says and Apollo steps out of his pants and walks over to the teen. "Maybe here where the toilets are only a foot above the floor, still think it can't pleasure an ant?" Apollo asks. "That all depends on how you use it." Hiruma says with a challenging smirk. Apollo returns to smirk before putting out his cigar and crashing his lips into Hiruma's, pleased when the teen responds. Hiruma leads the American into the back room to see if he could properly use it.

Largofan: -wearing a helmet as bomb shelter shakes from assult-

Rui: We're all going to die. -sulking under the table with everyone else.-

Sena: -nods agreement- I never thought I would die so young.

Banba: Perhaps you should just explain that this was a request, so he goes after the one making the requests instead of us.

Largofan: -shakes head- I will not put one of my loyal readers in danger, so just shut up. -sitting in Ikari's lap-

Ikari: Yeah, she can't go betraying one of her readers!

Largofan: -hugs Ikari-


	43. Chapter 43

Largofan: We're alive!

Sena: She means that Hiruma-san and Apollo-san have exhausted all their ammo and have nothing else to fire at us at the moment.

Largofan: That's what I said, plus, we got Hiruma-san tied up and in a pink bunny costume that I borrowed

Banba: She means stole

Largofan: from Ryuichi-chan, plus I have introduced large amounts of endorphins

Sena: Aka, chocolate

Largofan: into his system -pets the sugar high Hiruma- You-chan, will you do the disclaimer for me?

Hiruma: don't own, don't sue, no money don't own, don't sue, no money don't own, don't sue, no money don't own, don't sue, no money don't own, don't sue, no money don't own, don't sue, no money

Largofan: -stuffs more chocolate into Hiruma's mouth to shut him up.- Now on with SenaxKamiya, he's the guy from the Hokkaido wolves, with the scar across his face.

When Kamiya bumped into Eyeshield 21 at the shoe store, he was surprised to say the least, especially with how cute he was. Yes, he had seen the boy before, but not close up. "You're cute, want to go out?" Kamiya asks bluntly and Sena blushes and before he can answer, Kamiya had thrown an arm around his shoulders and led him out of the store and to a near by Cafe.

Sena was still blushing as Kamiya payed for their meal at the Cafe. "You're pretty timid, and honest to, and really cute. Come on, if you don't have any where else to be, I'll walk you home." Kamiya says. "I don't, I was going to head home after stopping at the shoe store." Sena says. "Good, come on." Kamiya says, taking Sena's hand and walking him home.

Sena wasn't quite sure if that had been an actual date or not, but when the got to the gate to his house and Kamiya leaned down to kiss him, he found himself responding, so he supposed he would count it as a date. "I had a nice time Kamiya-kun, we should really do this again sometime. Here's my number." Sena says and Kamiya smirks, giving Sena his number as well before leaving.

Rui: HE'S LICKING ME!

Hiruma: -giggles and licks Rui some more-

Largofan: -snaps pictures- Done, and no more chocolate for you You-chan.

Sena: Largo-san, what are you going to do with those pictures?

Largofan: -grins- These are going to be our salvation if Hiruma gets loose.


	44. Chapter 44

Largofan: Sorry for the wait! Youichi is finally off his sugar high, which is a good thing, because Rui is now covered in Hiru-spit.

Hiruma: -Groans- Shut up, that is why I don't eat sugar.

Rui: -wiping spit off- Thank kami for that.

Largofan: Alright Youichi, you get to do the disclaimer

Hiruma: -Scowls- The fucking author here doesn't own Eyeshield 21, so don't fucking sue her, because she's flat broke

Largofan: -Hugs Ikari- Sad but true, on with the SakurabaxTakami

Takami and Sakuraba both could tell you when they started going out and the reason, it was all due to the extra Amefuto practice that they did together and that led them to get to know each other better and only a short while after that Takami asked Sakuraba out.

Their first date went well until Takami walked Sakuraba home and kissed him, because that's when the photographer popped up out of no where and snapped a picture of the 2 in a rather intimate embrace before running off, leaving Takami and Sakuraba in shock. "Oh, this does not look good." Sakuraba groans, burying his face in Takami's shoulder, and Takami nods.

It isn't until the picture is published over the cover of every teen pop magazine in existance and Takami is now also swarmed by yaoi crazy Sakuraba fan girls that he gets a taste of just what his boyfriend has to put up with on a regular basis. "I don't know how you do it Haruto." Takami says when they're alone finally. Sakuraba smiles tiredly and hugs his boyfriend. "Now you know why I'm always running Ichirou." Sakuraba says as Takami hugs him back before kissing him. "Yes, I suppose it's excellent practice, but my legs are killing me." Takami replies, hoping that the fuss would die down soon.

Largofan: Okay, I'm done. I'm seriously tired, my chickens have been messing with my mind -pets one of her little brown chickens, Eda-

Eda: Bock

Hiruma: You know it's fucking sad that the fucking chickens can mess with you. -blows bubble and has it popped by Ida-

Ida: Cluck

Hiruma: -points gun at Ida-

Largofan: -pulls out pictures of Hiruma licking Rui- Put the gun down Youichi.

Hiruma: -scowls, but does so-


	45. Chapter 45

Largofan: -Petting chicken- Sena-chan, will you please do the disclaimer?

Sena: -Nods- Sure, Largofan doesn't own, so don't sue her, she has no money

Largofan: -Hugs Sena- Good job Sena-chan, now on with the IshimaruxYukimitsu

Ishimaru was used to it by now, his accomplishments being over looked in favor of Eyeshield 21, but he still couldn't help but be a little jealous, and he really wanted someone to come up and tell him he did a good job because he did work really hard, attending both Track and Amefuto practice.

It wasn't until Yukimitsu finally got to play that he understood fully what his teammates did and he couldn't help but admire all of their strength and endurance. "Ishimaru, you where really great today." Yuki says and Ishimaru looks at him with his eyes brimming with happiness. "Really? Thanks, you did really good to." Ishimaru replies, he had admired Yuki for awhile, since the large foreheaded teen trained harder then anyone on the Amefuto team, including Kurita and Komusubi. Yuki beams at being complimented. "Thanks, I've been working really hard." He says.

It wasn't until the 2 started training together that they both realized just how hard they both had to work to help their teammates, but when they won the Christmas bowl, both where happy that they weren't paid as much attention to as Sena, because otherwise everyone would have seen the shy kiss the 2 shared before slipping away after being kicked by a very happy Hiruma, which was his way of saying good job, go enjoy yourselves, which they did.

Largofan: Done

Sena: Yay!

Hiruma: At least I wasn't fucking paired with anyone in it. Just why the fuck do you only make me seme when paired with the fucking chibi?

Largofan: Because, you're... oh, how should I say this, well... The more feminine one in the pairing. And it's not just me -shows Hiruma the Ukehiruma community-

Hiruma: -twitches- That's just fucking wrong, I don't even sneak into peoples houses and take pictures of them while they're fucking sleeping


	46. Chapter 46

Author's note

Largofan: Alright, since people are starting to make requests for pairings I've already done, if you have a pairing you want that I've already done, if you have a certain condition you want, like with the Harao one, the requestor wanted Harao to mistake Sena for a girl since he was in drag, I'll do it, but please don't ask for something that's already been done.

Banba: -looks at Largofan- Aren't you forgeting something?

Largofan: -Thinks- Oh yeah, and no HirumaxMamori or Banbaxanyone, and please try to keep it a pairing, and not 3 or more, unless it's the Huh huh brothers together, that's the only exception

Toganou: Huh?

Juumonji: Huuh?

Kuroki: Huuuh?

Largofan: You heard me, now hush.

Huh huh brothers: -scowl at Largofan but don't do anything since Banba is right there.-

Largofan: Alright! Go! Make requests.


	47. Chapter 47

Largofan: Woot! More requests! Rui-chan! Do the disclaimer.

Rui: Largofan doesn't fucking own Eyeshield 21, so don't sue her, she's piss ass broke.

Ikari: -growls- She is not!

Largofan: -hugs Ikari- Yes I am, but at least now I can make professional looking manga blood splatters -beams happily and gets looks from everyone else in the room.- Anyway, this is going to be kind of like a sequal, SenaxHarao

Sena was once again in a dress, though this time it was a waitress outfit, and he couldn't believe Hiruma was actually doing this to him again. "Sena! You look so cute!" Mamori and Suzuna coo when they first see him and he wasn't surprised to see them both in similar outfits, since for the school festival, the Devil bats where having a restaurant, since one of the additions Hiruma had added to the club house was a working kitchen.

"Che, fucking waitresses, get out there and start waiting." Hiruma orders, he was in a waiter's uniform, though he was really the receptionist. The 3 hurry out to start waiting tables, and some how Sena ended up with the Taiyou table. "Sato-chan?" Harao asks happily before taking one of Sena's hands in both of his and kissing it. "Oh, this Harao did not wish to believe thou wast a spy, but thine forgiveth thou." Harao says, making Sena blush, Banba sigh is disbelief, and Hiruma come over with his gun cocked. "Che, fucking pharoh, let go of my fucking running back." Hiruma says, his gun centimeters from Harao's head. "Thine does not care! Thine loves dearest Sato... Sena-chan! Thine willth never leth him go again!" Harao says, wrapping his arms around Sena and holding the smaller teen tightly to his chest. He is then hit in the head with a football and knocked out as Agon comes over. "Che, fucking trash, get your mits off my Sena." Agon says and by now a good many other Amefuto players had conferged.

"Yours? Like I'd let a womanizing creep like you anywhere near Sena." Kakei says. "Yeah, get in line with the rest of us if you want a shot with him." Rui agrees and Rui, Kakei, and Shin share a look before blocking Agon from getting to Sena, and needless to say, every other guy with an interest in Sena soon join the fray, including Kid, Riku, Mizumachi, Unsei, Akaba, Koutarou, Musashi, Hiruma, all 3 Huh huh brothers, Marco, Kamiya, Taki, Panther, and because their sensei was fighting, Onishi and Ohira also threw themselves into the fray, and when Harao regained consciousness, Banba held him back from joining the fray.

Suzuna luckily managed to get Sena to safety and then started charging people to watch the fight and started collecting bets.

Largofan: Done

Sena: -frowns at Largofan- I really don't think that would happen Largo-san

Largofan: Yeah, but it would be funny if it did. Plus, I think I've paired you with everyone on that list.

Hiruma: Che, like I'd let him date a guy. He'd end up running funny. -Blows a bubble-


	48. Chapter 48

Largofan: Hello again! I've invited

Sena and Banba: She means kidnapped

Largofan: Mizumachi Kengou-chan to join us. Alright Kengou-chan, do the disclaimer -removes bag from Mizumachi's head-

Mizumachi: -looks a little frightened, but then grins and strips.- Largo-chan doesn't own Eyeshield 21, so don't sue her, she isn't making money from this.

Largofan: -blushing cause Mizumachi stripped- Good job Kengou-chan, -hugs the tall, boxer clad teen- Now on with the SenaxKakei

It was a very little known fact to most that Kobayakawa Sena, was in fact, a host in a host club, though every female manager and cheer leader of amefuto teams did know, since they where his frequent customers.

"Hey Otohime, are you going to visit Sena-kun tonight?" Seibuya (I think that's the name of the Kyoshin manager, message me if i'm wrong) asks and this catches Kakei's attention as he was passing by the 2. "Yeah, are you?" Otohime asks as Kakei hides around the corner to listen in on the 2. "Of course, I love him so much, he's so good." Seibuya says and Kakei's face goes red. _Is Sena a male prostitute or something?_ He wonders. "Cool, let's go together then." Otohime says and Seibuya agrees. Kakei, wanting to get to the bottom of this, follows them, thinking that Hiruma was prostituting Sena out to get information on other Amefuto teams

Oh how wrong Kakei was, and he was quite shocked to see that Sena was actually a host at a Host club run by his mother. "Hello, are you here to become a host?" Kobayakawa Mihae asks him. "N-no, I-I'm here to see Sena-kun." He says and pays the fee before being ushered into a room with Seibuya and Otohime along with what looked to be the managers from Zokugaku and Seibu. Sena blushes slightly when he sees Kakei and takes Kakei's hand and kisses it, which is what he had to do. Kakei blushes slightly and sits down with the group, talking only a little but mostly listening to the 4 girls and Ojo's manager, who joins the group, tell Sena all their amefuto guy troubles. Apparently, Megu, the Zokugaku manager was trying to cheer up a rather depressed Rui, since he now had no hope of going to the Christmas bowl, Nana (pretty sure that's not her name, but I don't know it) the Seibu manager, was having problems with Buffalo hitting on her while Riku, who she was madly in love with, didn't pay her much mind, Wakane had a huge crush on Ikari, but couldn't ever bring herself to ask him out since Otowara was always with him. Seibuya got help from Kakei, since she was waiting for Kobanzame-senpai to ask her out, but Kakei told her to just be direct since Kobanzame was way to shy to ever get up the guts to ask her out, and he gave similar advice to Otohime, since Mizumachi was to stupid to ever figure it out that she was flirting with him.

After time runs out, Kakei waits for the girls to leave. "Kakei-kun, I'd really appriciate if you didn't tell anyone about this." Sena says blushing and Kakei nods. "Your secret is safe with me." Kakei says and takes Sena's hand before kissing it and leaving, leaving Sena blushing.

Largofan: Done

Mizumachi: What!? Sena, I didn't know you where a host a host club. And wow, Otohime likes me?

Sena: No! I'm not a member at a host club!

Largofan: Yeah, but Otohime does like you, so go ask her out baka.

Mizumachi: -nods and leaves-

Rui: ... Megu likes me? 00

Largofan: That I'm not sure about, and I didn't say she liked you, I just said she was trying to cheer you up after you lost to Kyoshin.


	49. Chapter 49

Largofan: And it's time for another one

Hiruma: This is the 3rd one you've done in a row

Largofan: Shut up, I had to go and deal with the little brat

Sena: Aka, her little sister

Largofan: and my brother's girlfriend's 2 girls between each one.

Hiruma: Che, what ever

Largofan: -pets Eda-

Eda: -snuggles against Largofan-

Largofan: Banban-chan, do the disclaimer please.

Banba: Largofan doesn't own Eyeshield 21, so don't sue her, she's broke

Largofan: Exactly, now on with Senaxhuh huh brothers

When Hiruma had given Sena the envelope full of picutres, Sena had just thought they where of their latest game and Hiruma wanted him to sort them. When Sena got home and decided to sort them, he got a big surprise when they where, in fact, the pictures that the Huh huh brothers where always looking for the negatives for, and they where un cencered so Sena could see everything. While it embarrassed him, he had to wonder if Hiruma had done something to them since it looked like the 3 where all... well... small. Even smaller then Sena, who was in proportion with his size.

A few weeks go by and Sena's curiosity was killing him, since he now knew that the Huh huh brothers didn't shower with everyone else, something he hadn't noticed, and he never saw them with out boxers on, extremely baggy boxers, and it annoyed him to no end. So finally, he came up with a plan and while he was coming out of the showers last, and saw the 3 of them in just their boxers. Sena approaches them and then pretends to slip and grabs Juumonji's boxers on the way down, taking them with him.

Juumonji turns to see if Sena was alright, and Sena sees that the pictures where doctored. "So they where doctored." Sena says aloud. "Huh?" "Huuh?" "Huuuh?" The 3 ask and Sena blushes and explains. "You should have just asked, you're going to have bruises now due to that fake fall of yours." Juumonji says and he was right as Kuroki and Toganou both pull out their cocks to prove that they wheren't tiny. Sena blushes and the 3 look at each other before smirking and surrounding Sena. "You know Sena, I think we're going to have to punish you for thinking so little of us." Kuroki says as he lifts Sena up and puts him and Juumonji's lap and kisses his neck as Juumonji attacks his lips and Toganou kisses his chest. Sena wonder's briefly what he had just got himself into.

Largofan: Done

Hiruma: Why would I do that?

Largofan: I had to come up with a story where Sena gets the pictures, and makes a comment about the Huh huh brothers' cock sizes and then gets punished for it, that was the details of the request.

Sena: -sulking- Why is it always me?

Largofan: Actually, Komusubi was paired with the 3 first

Sena: Oh yeah.


	50. Chapter 50

Largofan: -yawn- Yo ya'll, time for the next chapter, and I've invited

Sena: She means drugged and kidnapped

Largofan: everyone's favorite Eyeshield 21 twins, Kongou Unsei and Agon. -looks at Sena- And i didn't drug or kidnap Unsei, he came willingly.

Unsei: -nods- She's right, I did, though I'm not quite sure what she used on Agon.

Largofan: -grins evilly- I slipped him the date rape drug last night while he was partying.

Unsei: that would explain how you got him gaged, somehow managed to make his hair curly and put it up, and have him dressed in a dress.

Agon: -Bound, gagged, and struggling to get free.-

Largofan: Now now Eggo-chan, I have pictures of you and the email and home addresses of almost everyone you know, don't make me send them all copies of this. -holds up picture of Agon posed in dress before removing gag.-

Agon: Fine what do you want?

Largofan: Simple, for you and Unsei to do the disclaimer.

Unsei: Largofan doesn't own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters.

Agon: So don't sure her, she's poor.

Largofan: Sad but true, and in this little fickie, Unsei stands up to Agon in regards to Sena's affection.

Unsei always had been jealous of how easily Agon could convice even the most reserved girls, and even some guys, but when Agon set his sights on the petite Eyeshield 21, Unsei decided it was time to tell Agon to back off, because while he hadn't told Agon, Unsei himself had asked Sena out for a date, and he had gotten the cutest blush from the boy and a shy yes coupled with an even shyer look. That had been a month ago, and the 2 had been dating steadily since.

"Agon, stay way from Kobayakawa Sena." Unsei says as the twins walk to practice and Agon looks at Unsei suprised, Unsei had never told him what to do before. "Why the hell do you care Unko-chan?" Agon asks and Unsei blushed, just making Agon more curious. "Because I'm dating him." Unsei says and Agon is shocked. He hadn't known his Unko-chan even liked the small teen. Agon was thrilled. "How long have you 2 been going out?" Agon asks. "About a month." Agon was shocked again, why hadn't he known? "Why didn't you tell me? I tell you about all the people I'm with." Agon demands, feeling a little betrayed that his twin hadn't told him anything. "I don't care, besides, you're normally to busy babbling for me to get a word out, so just leave Sena-kun alone, alright?" Unsei asks. "Keh, I'm not going to try and steal your boyfriend, I'd like to know next time though." Agon grumbles before hitting his brother in the shoulder. "Fine." Unsei replies and hits Agon lightly back.

Largofan: Aww, that's cute

Agon: I'm not gay.

Hiruma: Just be glad she hasn't shown you the other people she's paired you with.

Agon: What!? Bitch, who else did you pair me with?

Largofan: -frowns and snaps the chain wrapped around Agon so that it tightens painfully.- Bastard, know your place.

Agon: -grunts-

Ikari: Wow, Largo-chan, you're pretty tough.

Banba: Yes, I thought you where more the hyper, not trying evil, but you can be nasty.

Largofan: -blushes- Aw shucks guys, stop it, your embarrassing me.


	51. Chapter 51

Largofan: Alright, I'm back, and I'd like a moment or so of silence, since my dog Bubba died, and my cat Spud has disappeared, and since she can't hunt, she's probably also dead.

-moment of silence-

Largofan: Thanks

Sena: -hugs Largofan- I'm sorry to hear that.

Ikari: -leans against Largofan- Yeah.

Largofan: Thanks guys, anyway I have invited

Banba: She's surprisingly didn't kidnap this time

Largofan: Yamamoto Onihei, the guy who's always wrong, and Torakichi to do the disclaimer, alright boys, you're on.

Torakichi: Largofan doesn't own Eyeshield 21, so please don't sue her.

Onihei: Because she's rich

Torakichi: And when Onihei says rich, it really means she's poor

Largofan: Correct, now on with one of my favorite pairings, KuritaxMamori

It all started with creampuffs, a Kariya Creampuff to be exact, because everyone knew that Mamori loved Kariya Creampuffs above all else except maybe Sena. So when Kurita finally got up the nerve to ask Mamori to go with him to the Winter formal, he made sure to have creampuffs as a gift.

"Anou, Mamori, I was just wondering if you weren't going with anyone else, would you go with me to the Winter formal?" Kurita asks after practice and presents the creampuffs to Mamori. Mamori was surprised, but though she had been asked quite a few times, she hadn't excepted any of the other offers, but she couldn't turn Kurita down, and not just because of the creampuffs either, which she happily took, she liked Kurita because he was so innocent and didn't seem to be corrupted by Hiruma at all. "Of course Kurita-kun, do you want to eat these with me?" Mamori asks, meaning the creampuffs and Kurita nods happily.

The 2 eat the creampuffs and when there is only one left, Kurita gives it to Mamori, who surprises him, because after she eats it she kisses him on the lips. Kurita blushes happily and hugs her lightly.

Largofan: Done, and I have met what very well be the cutest things ever, Chibi Ruimeleon and Hirumin. -holds up the 2 little things.-

Rui: Why the hell does that lizard look like me?

Chibi Ruimeleon: -blinks at Rui and then runs over to it when Hirumin's Mario like flower thing tries and bite him.-

Hirumin: -looking around as the flower nibbles on Largofan's finger.-

Largofan: So cuute!


	52. Chapter 52

Don't own, don't sue, no money, and I gots requests for this.

Alright ya'll, this is the story of how Hiruma, somehow, I'm suspecting that Musashi (cause he looks like a rooster) helped him, kidnapped my chickens, and Hirumin, the bastard. Now you see, I don't keep the guys all locked in the bomb shealter 24/7, they have to go to school and practice, they have families, friends, and they have lives outside of the bomb shealter as surprising as that may seem, and I let them leave, the regulars, Banban-chan, Sena-chan, Daigo-chan, Rui-chan, and You-chan, all return, because I can't keep them tied up.

Now not only did Hiruma kidnap my chickens and Hirumin, but he left me a note, saying that unless I wanted the chickens returned to me roasted or fried, I would have to leave the bomb shealter, my domain, and go to the Devil bat's club house, his domain. This also meant leaving my safe place and going out into the open, where anyone from Agon to a Zokugaku thug could get met. Thankfully though, none of them had seen what I actually wear, since I normally was in pjs. So as I walked to Deimon in a pair of Hot topic shorts that jingled due to the chains, leather boots, and an over sized Anime tee with my favorite red, ferrari hat, I was able to pass even Agon with out him recognizing me.

When I finally got to the Deimon club house, Hiruma was waiting for me, a smirk on his face, Hirumin on his shoulder, and Eda and Ida in a cage, safe and sound. "Gimme back my peeps." I tell him. "Gimme the pictures and nagatives and erase the copies on your laptop." He says. "Bastard." I tell him, doing so. He burns the pictures and negatives and then stands, walking over to me so that he was standing inches away, staring me in the eye. "Never fucking do that again, fucking author, or I'll fucking kill all your chickens." He says and I lunge forward and bite him. "Do that and I'll rip off your cock and sodomize you with it." I tell him as a gun is pointed at my forehead. "Che, fine. I'll just burn your fucking card collection." I roll my eyes and then kiss where I had bit. "Fine, now gimme my peeps, and you can have Hirumin since it seems to like you. "Che fine." Hiruma replies and hands me the cage with the chickens. I turn to leave. "Oh yeah, You-chan." I say and turn once the doors open and he looks at me as I hold up a printed out copies of the pictures. "I win." I tell him before running for it as he fires at me.

And that is how it happened, plus it would be smart to make a few hundred copies of anything to do with Hiruma, since he would probably destroy all the copies he found. And if you're wondering why I didn't just have Banba or Ikari accompany me, they had school, and my card collection is massive, containing pokemon, digimon, sailor moon, yugioh, card captor Sakrua, Magic the gathering, naruto, bleach, Yu yu hakusho, dragonball Z and a few more anime series that have come out with cards, due to the sheer amount of money and time I've spent with these, the collection is extremely valuable to me.


	53. Chapter 53

Largofan: I'm back! Sorry for taking so long, but I've had a horrible head cold

Sena: And then your step dad brought home 12 new laying hens and 20 boiler chicks

Banba: -nods in agreement- And then you had to empty out your kitchen because of the stupid Sears people messed up and warped the floor, so it all has to be torn out and replaced

Largofan: Yep, yep, but now I'm relatively better, and everything is sorted out, and now we have fresh eggs daily, so it all worked out.

Hiruma: Che, except for the fact their are your snot rags everywhere fucking vampire. /refer to the Hirumaxme chapter/

Largofan: It's not my fault! Anyway, I'll be doing the disclaimer, don't own, don't sue, no money, now on with the HirumaxHuh huh brothers

The trio known as the Huh huh brothers, didn't know when they went from fearing and hating Hiruma to slightly frightened and attracted to the afore mentioned blond demon. "Hey, you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Juumonji asks when the 3 enter the club house and find Hiruma alone, his back to them and headphones on, so he didn't notice them. "Yeah, I think I do." Kuroki replies and Toganou nods, all 3 of them smirking evilly. "Wait, who gets to go first?" Toganou asks and the 3 start to bicker. "I should, I'm the leader." Juumonji says. "So what, I've got a bat and I'm not afraid to use it, even on you 2." Kuroki says, brandishing said bat "No way, I'm first, I'm the strongest." Toganou says. The 3 then start to fight, which causes a lot of racket, and causes Hiruma to notice them.

Hiruma frowns at first at the racket before turning around and seeing the 3. He quickly clicks out of the Gravitation, K-san, fansight and turns the mute on his Phantom of the Opera sound track before watching the 3 beat each other and argue over who was first. -first for what?- Hiruma wonders before taking out a camera and starting to record the fight.

"No way, I get him first." Juumonji growls hitting Toganou in the chest and kicking Kuroki. "No! I'm kissing him first!" Toganou says and Hiruma's decided that this has gone on long enough so takes the safety off his trusty machine guns with a recongnizible click. The Huh huh brothers freeze at the click and slowly turn and face Hiruma. "And just who are you talking about fucking brothers?" Hiruma asks, though he already had a pretty good idea. "No one you would know." Juumonji answers quickly, to quickly and Hiruma smirks. "Really? And here I thought you fucking brothers had more guts." Hiruma says and the 3 scowl and look at each other before advancing on Hiruma. Hiruma lowers his guns slightly, wondering if they'd really do it and when all 3 of them try to kiss him at once he smirks before focusing first on Juumonji, then Kuroki, and finally Toganou before pulling away. "Che, fucking bros aren't to bad. Don't fucking hold back." Hiruma says before leaving the 3 slightly dazed.

Largofan: Done!

Hiruma: Che -blows bubble-

Sena: Wow Hiruma-san, I'm surprised you haven't tried to kill her yet.

Hiruma: The fucking vampire and I've come to an understanding.

Largofan: Yep


	54. Chapter 54

Largofan: Hello again!

Sena: Largo-san had her computer taken away.

Largofan: Sad but true, now I've run out of ideas for who to invite to do disclaimer, so if you want someon, request it, and please keep requesting pairings. Daigo-chan, please do the disclaimer.

Ikari: Largo-chan doesn't own Eyeshield 21, so don't sue her you bastards, she has no money.

Largofan: Thank you, now on with HirumaxSena, and I do own a character in this one

The name Hiruma was feared at Deimon before Youichi arrived. You see, Youichi had an older sister, who was just like him, but older, and female. Now there are only 2 people that Hiruma Youichi actually obeyed, and those where his mother, who was an even older female version of himself, and his sister, Hiruma Momo, so when Momo said that Hiruma was going to be a maniquin so she could make a dress, he didn't refuse because he knew what whould happen if he did, and he didn't want pictures of him when he was little dressed up as a girl to be distributed to everyone.

Sena didn't quite know what to do when Hiruma called him and told him to come to a certain address, but he went none the less because it was Hiruma-san giving the order. He wasn't prepared for what he saw though. He found Hiruma-san, in a dress, with a female Hiruma making said dress. "Ah, you're perfect." Shiruma says stirping Sena down to his boxers before putting him up on a stand next to Hiruma. "Hiruma-san, who's this?" Sena asks. "This is my older sister, Momo." He replies. "And you're Sena, now shut up, arms up, and hold still." She says and Sena does so, because if Hiruma-san was doing what she said, he didn't want to make her mad.

Once Momo was done, Sena was in a frilly maid outfit and Hiruma was in the slinkiest dress that could be worn out in public. Once Momo leaves for a second, Hiruma turns to Sena. "Don't even think of telling anyone about this." Hiruma says. "Why would I?" Sena asks looking down at the dress. "Good." Hiruma replies. "Alright now, I just need you 2 to kiss." Momo replies returning with a camera. Hiruma takes Sena's chin in his fingers and kisses him on the lips, making Sena blush as Momo takes pictures. "Excellent, thank you, I'm done." Momo says, leaving. "Get changed, I'll walk you home." Hiruma says when he sees how dark it is, and Sena obeys.

Largofan: Done

Rui: Don't even joke about that, 1 Hiruma is bad enough, don't say that their are 2 more. especially not female ones.

Largofan: Heh, that's what I was thinking. Alright, go review and request, but mainly requests


	55. Chapter 55

Largofan: Hello ya'll -on phone-

Sena: Who are you talking to?

Largofan: My friend Meggymon.

Meggymon: -talking to others-

Largofan: Say hi Meggymon

Meggymon: Hi

Largofan: And now Meggymon is not a nobody, because Meggymon says she thinks she's a nobody, and she isn't, in fact, i'm making her the character in this fic, because I've had a request for an OFCxAkaba and an OFCxKakei -laughs head off because the idea hit me after we hung up, and she didn't answer when I called back.-

Sena: Guess I'll do the disclaimer, Largofan doesn't own Eyeshield 21 or her friend Meggymon, who I feel sorry for, so don't sue her, she's poor.

Largofan: -calms down- Yeah, and I'm sorry for doing the requests out of order, but this one just came to me while I was talking to Meggymon. KakeixOFC

Meggymon wasn't quite sure how Largofan had managed to drag her to Japan, but now she was lost, and had no clue where to find Largofan, who had been with a really big guy who looked Egyptian. So now poor Meggymon was walking around lost, that is, until she walked into a group of 4 super tall guys. 'Sorry.' She says in English. 'Nani?' One of the tall blondes with messy hair asks. "She said sorry." His handsome dark haired friend replied before turning to Meggymon. 'No problem, are you lost?' He asks. 'Yeah, you see some how my friend Largofan got me here and she...' Meggymon starts but the messy blond interrupts. "Largofan? She kidnapped me once, put a bag over my head and tyed me up and everyting." (Refer to one of the previous chapters)

'Did he say Largofan?' Meggymon asks. 'Yeah, she apparently kidnapped him.' Kakei says as Meggymon looks shocked, because she aparently didn't know her friend would actually kidnap someone. "Mizumachi, do you know where Largofan might be?" Kakei asks. "Yeah! She lives in this battered up old bomb shealter with a bunch of chickens, want to go?" Mizumachi asks. "Yes, Ohira, Onishi, you can go on ahead." Kakei says before putting a hand on Meggymon's shoulder. 'My friend here, Mizumachi, knows where your friend lives and will take us there. I'm Kakei by the way, what's your name?' Kakei asks and Meggymond blushes slightly at the fact that a hot guy was touching her shoulder. 'Meggymon, and thanks.' Meggymon says and the 2 chat while being led to Largofan's bomb shealter. "Alright now, stand back, I'm going to perform the super secret special knock." Mizumachi says and Kakei makes Meggymon back up, not really sure what to expect from her friend who lived in a bomb shelter and had kidnapped Mizumachi.

Mizumachi squats down. -knock, knock, knock, knock... knock- He knocks and Kakei sweatdrops when he hears the expected reply of -knock knock- before the door opens and an American girl with short red hair and glasses appears. 'Kengou-chan! Meggymon! Shun-kun! Hello!' Largofan says happily before turning to Meggymon. 'Now Meggymon, you shouldn't run off like that, I was worried.' Largofan says in a chastizing tone and Meggymon slaps her arm. 'I wasn't the one who ran off! you where, how could you just leave me! I've never been here before!' Meggymon shouts more then a little distressed. 'I did, hunh, oh well, you found me.' Largofan says, glomping Meggymon before hugging Mizumachi, who happily hugs back, and Kakei, who looks a little awkward. "Now come in." Largofan says, holding the portal open and gesturing down ward. "We can't Largo-chan, we have friends we have to meet up with." Mizumachi says. "Ah, that's to bad, well thanks for bringing Meggymon." Largofan replies before spotting Kakei giving Meggymon a slip of paper and kissing her cheek. Largofan walks over and pull Kakei's head down so she can whisper in his ear. "Hurt her and I'll break into your house while your sleeping, tie you to your bed, slit your vocal cords and cut off your limbs one by one starting with the smallest." Largofan says before smiling sweetly and patting a rather frightened Kakei on the cheek. (This goes for anyone trying to date one of my friends, and I will do it.)

Largofan: Done

Sena: Largo-san, would you really do that?

Largofan: Yep

Hiruma: I wouldn't put it past the fucking author fucking shirmp.

Sena: -shivers-


	56. Chapter 56

Largofan: I'm suffering from insomnia, because it's already 11:22 and I'm still not tired, so I'll keep writting fanfiction!

Sena, Banba, Rui, and Ikari: -at there own homes-

Hiruma: Che, what are you a little kid fucking author?

Largofan: Shut up and do the disclaimer.

Hiruma: Don't own, don't sue, no money

Largofan: Good, now on with the SenaxTetsuma

All of Tetsuma's live he was taught to protect the things dear to him, and hardly anything was dearer to him then his boyfriend Sena. Now Amefuto is a dangerous sport, and often times Kid, Baffalo, and many other of his teammates have to keep him from running out onto the field to protect his cute little eyeshield during Deimon games and during defense when Seibu was playing Deimon now that the Deimon team had enough players so that Sena was allowed to rest when it was Deimon's term at defense. Now, sense Kid couldn't order off Tetsuma's protectiveness, he decided to go to the source, Sena.

"Really?" Sena asks after the situation is explained and Kid nods. "I'm so sorry, I'll talk to him." Sena says. "Thanks." Kid replies before leaving. That night while Sena and Tetsuma have a study session, Sena brings up the issue. "You don't have to worry about me getting hurt Jou-kun. I always wear the protective gear and my teammates are really good." Sena tries to reassure his boyfriend. "I know, but I can't help it." Tetsuma says before kissing Sena, which is a very good way to get Sena to forget what he was saying.

Largofan: Done

Hiruma: -looks up from his own laptop.-

Agon: Woohoo

Largofan: What are you doing here?

Agon: Got in a fight, and one of the punks had friends in high places, so I'm hiding from the cops.

Largofan: Okay


	57. Chapter 57

Largofan: Still not sleeping, so I'll right some more

Agon: Weakling, what's the request this time?

Largofan: I'll tell you, just remember I have black mail, on both of you.

Hiruma: -scowls- What is it?

Largofan: Disclaimer first

Agon: Largofan doesn't own, so don't sue her you trash, she's broke, there, happy?

Largofan: -nods- Alright, (AgonvsHiruam)xRui

Rui knew he was in deep shit when his lovers, Agon and Hiruma, found out he was 2 timing on them with each other while he was out on a date with Hiruma and Agon caught him. As he watches the 2 start to square off, growling and snarling insults at each other. "Hey! quit it or I'm calling the cops." Rui says when he sees Hiruma go for one of his many weapons. The 2 look at him and Rui starts to wonder if that was the right thing to do since they where both glaring at him. "How long have you been 2 timing me with this piece of scum?" Agon growls. "I was with Hiruma first." Rui says and Hiruma growls. "So the scum wasn't man enough for you?" Agon asks haughtily and Hiruma looks at him. "Che, your seme?" Hiruma asks, getting a thoughtful look that scared Rui more then his anger. "Yeah, your uke?" Agon asks, apparently picking up on what Hiruma was thinking. "Yeah, fucking dread head, are you pondering what I'm pondering?" Hiruma asks as both stare at Rui like starving wolves would a piece of meat. "I think I am scum, your place?" Agon asks. "Yeah." Hiruma replies before the 2 pounce. Agon kisses Rui first and then Hiruma before they drag poor Rui off to hell... I mean, Hiruma's apartment.

Largofan: Done

Agon: Your sick

Hiruma: the fucking author's showed me worse.


	58. Chapter 58

Largofan: Hello ya'll!

Agon: You sound like a red neck

Largofan: ... I am a red neck, I thought that was obvious.

Sena: I agree, and Agon-san, why are you here?

Agon: Was hiding from the cops, now I just like it

Largofan: -glomps Agon- Alright Eggo-chan! do the disclaimer.

Agon: -looks at Largofan funny- She doesn't own, don't sue, no money. and why the fuck do you call me Eggo-chan?

Largofan: Because Agon sounds like Eggo to me, now on with the AkabaxOFC, who's name is Kurotsuki Momiji, she's a first year at Bando high, and good friends with Akaba's little sister, and yes, Akaba has a little sister, I didn't make that up, I will call her Haruhi, and this will be in 1st person

_Alright, no ones around._ I think as I take out the home made Valentine I had made and walk to Akaba Hayato-san's locker, I had had a crush on him for a while, just didn't have the guts to give him the Valentine I made him every year in person. I open his shoe locker and put my Valentine in back, like always before shutting his locker and hurrying off. I did this every year, and every year I would hear from Haruhi how her nii-chan, was looking for the girl who always made him chocolate instead of buying it, so he could give her a white day presant because I never put my name of the Valentine, because I would be to embarrassed to put it in his locker then

At lunch Haruhi is complaining about the announomous chocolate giver again. "It's so annoying, I mean, he's been getting them since primary school. I have to find this girl and tell her that nii-chan doesn't see girls with his eyes, he sees them through his stomach, if you can cook good and aren't loud, you have him wrapped around your little finger." Haruhi says as she eats the bento I made her and twirls her little finger in the air. "You know Momiji, you'd be the perfect girl, and I know I can trust you not to be some bitch who's just pretending." She tells me and I blush. "See, you'd be just perfect." She says as Akaba comes up to her and takes her bento to eat. "Hey! Give that back!" Haruhi shouts as she hits him on the shoulder repeatedly while he eats the rest of the bento. "Fuu, why does your bento always taste better?" He asks. "Because I don't eat the crap kaa-san tries to make, Momiji-chan's nice and makes an extra one for me everyday." Haruhi says and Akaba turns to me, making me blush and look down. "Fuu." He says coming up to me and looking at me. "Hey! Don't try to mooch off my friend!" Haruhi shouts, hitting him some more. "Will you please make me a bento to?" He asks and I go even redder and nod. "Fuu, thanks." He says and walks out. "Ah, Momiji, you didn't have to agree, he should go mooch off of his own friends." She says and I peak at her from under my bangs. "Like you do?" I ask softly and she turns to me with a laugh. "Exactly." She says, patting me on the back and eyeing the rest of my bento. I sigh and give it to her. "Thanks." She says.

After school as I walk home I get ambushed by Akaba's fanclub. "Just who do you think you are?" The leader asks and I look at them, slightly surprised and confused until she slaps me. "I don't know why Akaba-san would ask you to make him a bento, but you better not, or else. And don't think that Akaba-san likes you either, why would he like a little Jimmie like you?" She asks and they all snicker before walking away. I rub my cheek before going home to the kick boxing training center my otou-san ran and we lived over. "Back from school? What happened to your face, did you get in a fight!?" Tou-san asks excitedly. "No, a girl slapped me." I tell him. "And did you break the stupid bitch's nose?" He asks and I sigh, wishing I had a normal tou-san. "No, she wouldn't have been able to defend herself." I tell him and he cries. "Did you boys hear that? My daughter's so noble!" I shouts for all the guys in the gym to here. "That's our ojou-sama." A couple say as tou-san hugs me. "Alright, go change so you can train." He says and I sigh and nod, changing out of my school uniform and into a pair of shorts and a sports bra and wrapping up my hands.

I train with tou-san for 2 hours before having a sparring match and then going upstairs to practice my chello. The next morning, I make 3 bentos before heading off to school. I keep a look out for Akaba's fanclub and manage to find Haruhi first. "Hey." She says and I give her her bento. "Oh, so you actually made nii-chan a bento?" She asks and I nod. "Alright, come on." She says and I follow her to his classroom where there was his fanclub, trying to give him their bento's which where a mix of stuff they had gotten from the store. "Hey nii-chan!" Haruhi shouts and Akaba stands up and walks through the crowd to us. "H-Here." I tell him, holding out the bento. "Fuu, thanks." He says and I nod before leaving with Haruhi.

Later on that day during string quartet, I go to get my chello only to find it gone. I look everywhere for it, and sensei frowns, because he had seen me walk in with it. "Alright, who did it?" He asks angrily and no one talks. "What have I told you kids about stealing each other's instruments? Now all of you are going to look for it and if you don't find it I'm doubling the required practice time." He says and everyone spreads out to look for it. We find it run up the flag pole on the roof and after carefully lowering it down I check to make sure it's alright, and find that some one had cut the bow strings. I frown, but at least they hadn't hurt the instrument. "I'll loan you a spare bow for to day, but you'll have to get that replaced." Sensei says and then tells everyone that if they find out who did this, they'd get their required practice time cut in half, and since he required we practice 2 hours a day, that was significant motivation.

By lunch, the culpret is found, it was the leader of Akaba's fanclub, and the principle makes her pay for replacement bow strings. She scowls at me. "Just wait until after school." She says and I frown.

After school, the fan club finds me again and this time they have 3 big blurry guys with them. "Alright, go at her." The leader says and the 3 attack me only to get beat up. I sigh and look to see I got blood on my uniform. "What the hell!? Freak!" The FC leader says before the group hurries away and I go home. "What happened?" Tou-san asks when he sees blood on my uniform. I tell him and he laughs. "That a girl." He says and I shake my head and change before starting to train.

The next day I go to give Akaba his bento with Haruhi and he surprises be by kissing me. "Fuu, thanks for the Valentines, want to go with me to the White stripes Concert with me?" He asks and I blush and nod. Koutarou says that's smart and Haruhi cheers. "Yatta!"

Largofan: Done!

Sena: Wow, that was pretty long.

Largofan: Yeah, I had the idea to do it for a while, but I had wanted to make it a stand alone story, but it really only works best as a 1 shot.


	59. Chapter 59

Largofan: Alright, time to finish up my current request list, and I'm sorry it took me so long!

Hiruma: Che, it's because you where reading Naruto.

Largofan: Guilty as charged, but I've read all the way through chapter 360, and now am just waiting for the next one to come out. Plus I have invited

Banba: Surpisingly she didn't kidnap

Largofan: The Taki siblings to do the disclaimer.

Taki: Ahaha, Largofan doesn't own Eyeshield 21 -rips his jacket open and throws his leg up into the air.

Suzuna: So don't sue her, she's poor

Largofan: Yep, now on with the SuzunaxSena!

Suzuna and Sena: What!?

Suzuna had had a crush on Sena since she first saw him, and it only got worst when she found out that he was Eyeshield 21, the guy that had saved her life pretty much. So when she realized that she actually had compotition for Sena's affections, she started to flirt more seriously with Sena

Sena liked Suzuna, she was one of the few girls that didn't tower over him and treat him like a little brother, so on Valentines day, when she had given him a homemade chocolate with bandaged fingers, he was thrilled and asked Monta, the Huh huh brothers, and Musashi what he should give her for white day. Monta had said bananas (Thank you Gwen Stafani!) Juumonji had said flowers, Kuroki suggested one of those girlly games, and Toganou suggested Shojo manga, and Musashi told him best thing, a white rose with a ribbon and to ask her out on a date. "Where should I take her?" Sena asks and they all shrug until Kuroki get's his boyfriend, Taki. "Ahaha, Suna love ramen, and she hasn't gone to the new Harry Potter movie yet." Taki says as he throws his leg into the air.

So, on white day, Sena gave Suzuna a white rose with a white ribbon tied in a bow around it, and asked her out. "Really!? I'd love to!" Suzuna says happily and Sena grins, glad that she wanted to go. They have their date, and end up clinging to each other during the scary parts of the movie before Sena walks Suzuna home. "I had a great time Sena-kun!" Suzuna says and Sena nods before leaning foreward and kissing her.

Largofan: Done

Sena: I'm not gay in this one! Yay!

Suzuna: Sena isn't gay in this one, damn.

Sena: -looks at Suzuna and pouts- why does everyone think i'm gay?

Hiruma: We've been through this before fucking shirmp.

Ikari: -nods- It's cause your small and girlly and your hair bounces.

Largofan: Yep yep.


	60. Chapter 60

Largofan: Howdy ya'll, sorry I haven't updated in awhile!

Sena: -dressed up as Harry Potter- She's been on a Harry Potter kick since the last book came out. Largo-san, can I please change out of this?

Largofan: No, you look to cute, and besides, I'm not letting anyone else change. Oh, I'm dressed up as Ginny Weasley, and I'm still in blatant denial of GinnyxHarry being cannon, Eggo-chan is dressed up like Lee Jordon, Rui-chan is Snape, Hiruma is Draco Malfoy, Daigo-chan is Fenris Grayback, and Banban-chan is Kingsley. Now I've invited the Bando Trio over, since these next 2 fics will be about them.

Banba: And of course by invite, she means Kidnapped.

Largofan: Well, I wouldn't have to kidnap them if they would just come when I invited them. Alright, Hayato-chan, do the disclaimer!

Akaba: Fuu, don't own, don't sue, no money

Largofan: Thanks you much, now on with the KoutarouxJulie!

Koutarou had loved Julie from childhood and had asked her out 3 times, every time she skirted the question, so Koutarou was hoping that forth time would be the charm, because third time is so un-smart.

"Julie!" Koutarou shouts to get her attention. "What is it Koutarou?" Julie asks. "It would so totally be smart if you went on a date with me this Saturday, to dinner and a movie." Koutarou says, flicking his comb out and running it through his hair. Julie looks slightly surprised, becaus normally Koutarou said "Go out with me please?" but this time, he was actually kind of cool about it, and Julie was in love with her friend. "Sure, what time do you want to meet?" Julie asks and Koutarou whoops. "I'll come pick you up at 7." Koutarou tells her before going to practice.

That Saturday Koutarou was at Julie's at 7, and he takes her to dinner at her favorite resturant, before taking her to see 'Her Majesty', which he knew Julie had been wanting to see. "Wow Koutarou, I'm impressed. I had a great time." Julie says and Koutarou grins, his arm around her shoulders. "I'm glad this date was smart." Koutarou says and Julie rolls her eyes as they get to her door. They stand their awkwardly for a minute, before Julie leans in and pecks Koutarou on the lips before darting inside. Koutarou grins like a idiot before whooping and walking home whistling.

Largofan: Done!

Koutarou: -taking notes, after hearing Julie sigh dreamily.-

Largofan: Cheers!


End file.
